LA NUEVA SOLDADO
by Noe Wing Deathscythe 300
Summary: Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor.Capítulo 15 up! Un nuevo y adorable rival para Duo.
1. La amiga de Heero

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al relanzamiento de "La Nueva Soldado". Para los que nunca la leyeron, se trata de una historia que publiqué hace un tiempo y deje de actualizar antes de que llegara a su final; ahora, ya terminada, decidí volver a publicarla desde el principio, para que sus antiguos lectores se reencuentren con esta historia y puedan conocer su final, y para que nuevos lectores se acerquen a ella.**

**Espero que en esta nueva edición, este fanfic logre ganarse tantos o más lectores de los que supo tener en su primera publicación.**

**Como aclaración, quiero destacar que las palabras en cursiva son los pensamientos de los protagonistas.**

**Sin más preámbulo, les presento esta historia titulada "La Nueva Soldado"...**

**Capítulo 1: La amiga de Heero**

**Después de dos años, aún había soldados fieles a OZ que seguían molestando a las colonias, solo por aburrimiento. Y allí estaban Duo y Wufei, luchando contra seis Leo en la superficie de Marte.**

**Duo: -Esto es fácil¿no tienen algo mejor?**

**Wufei: -No los provoques, idiota.**

**Pero, como siempre, las advertencias del piloto oriental llegaron tarde, los molestos ex soldados de OZ lanzaron su última creación: dos enormes Mobile Suits llamados Sagitario. Uno de ellos estaba a punto de rebanar a Deathscythe cuando, de la nada, apareció un Gundam que ellos reconocieron fácilmente como Epyon; que cortó por la mitad a los Sagitarios y desapareció tan misteriosamente como entró en escena.**

**Wufei no le dio importancia al asunto, pero Duo estaba preocupado, curioso y, a la vez enfadado porque quedó como un inútil que no se podía defender por sí mismo.**

**Entraron a la sala de reuniones, entrenamiento y reparación de Mobile Suits que se había construido en uno de los terrenos de la familia Winner. Mientras Heero discutía histéricamente con Duo acerca de que no se debe hacer enfadar al enemigo, entra en escena el Doctor J, quien los separa.**

**-Los mecánicos están a punto de recibir un trabajo importante y no pueden ser distraídos por sus peleas.**

**En efecto, a los pocos segundos se abrió el techo plegadizo de la sala y apareció el Gundam que había ayudado a Duo y a Wufei en la lucha contra los Sagitarios.**

**Tanto el chico de cabello trenzado como el luchador moreno abrieron sus ojos, sorprendidos al ver el misterioso Gundam creado por Treize.**

**Mas sorprendidos aún estaban cuando salió de la cabina de piloto un niño de ocho años, de apariencia bastante débil. Wufei no podía creer que ese pequeño fuese piloto de un Gundam, pero J lo tranquilizó:**

**-Wufei, esa no es la persona que buscas, el verdadero piloto aún se encuentra en la cabina.**

**Tanto el soldado Maxwell como el soldado Chang se aliviaron, pero Duo volvió a sorprenderse cuando vio salir de la cabina, a una chica bonita pero de mirada seria, quien ni bien se instaló en el piso, recibió los saludos del Doctor J.**

**Heero también corrió a saludarla, y la chica se mostró feliz al verlo (y muy pocas personas se alegran al ver a Heero).**

**-Heero tanto tiempo sin verte- dijo la jovencita.**

**-Llegaste en el momento apropiado- le respondió Heero, mientras se acercaban a los demás pilotos.**

**En ese instante, la muchacha se detuvo en tono alarmado:**

**-¡¿No me digas que...?!, OH cielos, Heero...**

**-¿Qué quieres que haga, Mitsumi? Pasé mucho tiempo con ella.**

**-Sólo díselo.**

**-Pero...**

**-Pero nada, ve y dile a Relena lo que sientes por ella.**

**-¡¿Cómo sabes lo de...?!**

**Heero fue interrumpido por la jovencita, quien le dijo de una manera suave que no se preocupara:**

**-Heero, soy tu mejor amiga, tu única amiga; te conozco más que tú mismo. Ahora ve y dile a Relena absolutamente todo. No querrás que te pase lo de a...- las palabras de Mitsumi fueron detenidas por un ¡NO LO DIGAS! de parte de Heero.**

**-De acuerdo, no hace falta que me grites de ese modo.- dijo la chica, un tanto disgustada; y luego se dirigió hacia el doctor J y le preguntó:-Y bien¿dónde está la "ASOMBROSA" modificación de Epyon?**

**-Epyon ha sido modificado- J se dirige hacia una gigantesca cosa muy bien cubierta – Te presento a Epyon Space. **

**La chica no se mostró sorprendida, miraba al Gundam de una manera desinteresada, entonces J dijo:**

**-Mitsumi, necesitamos hacerte unas pruebas con el Gundam.**

**La joven le respondió, con un tono orgulloso:**

**-De acuerdo, espero que mis estadísticas sigan intactas o, quizás, mejor.**

**Dentro de Epyon Space, Mitsumi daba su mejor esfuerzo y todos se sorprendían de las excelentes maniobras que realizaba.**

**Cuando Mitsumi salió del Gundam, Doctor J la felicitó porque sus estadísticas mejoraron y Heero le dijo que si seguía así, pronto lo igualaría.**

**-No- dijo la chica, un tanto desilusionada– aunque me haya entrenado contigo, en el mismo lugar, la misma cantidad de tiempo, tú siempre serás mejor que yo.**

**En eso aparece el niño que acompañaba a Mitsumi en la cabina:**

**-Mitsumiiiiii, Mitsumiiiiii, hermanaaaaaa.**

**-¿Que quieres, enano?**

**-Toma, olvidaste este muñequito en el Gundam.**

**Mitsumi le arrebató el objeto de la mano:**

**-Esto no es un "muñequito", idiota, es una bomba súper sensible; el menor descuido la activa.**

**La joven no había terminado de decir esto y el niño ya estaba corriendo hacia Heero:**

**-Heero, Heero, hola Heero- el pequeño lo abraza.**

**-Si, si, hola Kiroshi, hola, salte de mi pierna¿quieres?**

**Mitsumi ya estaba ardiendo de rabia:**

**-Ya es suficiente¿dónde está Wilfred? Wiiiiiilfreeeeeed.**

**En un instante, un señor alto, medio calvo, con largos bigotes negros (teñidos, obvio) y un traje negro, como sus zapatos entró en escena:**

**-¿Deseaba algo, señorita Sharageth?**

**-Sí Wilfred, llévate a esta rata molesta lejos de mi vista.**

**-Enseguida, señorita. OH, hola señorcito Yuy, no había notado su presencia.**

**-Hola Wilfred, tanto tiempo... - respondió Heero.**

**-Ya déjense de saludos, Wilfred obedece.- dijo la muchachita.**

**-Disculpe, señorita Sharageth, señorcito Kiroshi le ruego que se retire conmigo.**

**Horas más tarde, los chicos estaban hablando entre ellos acerca de la chica nueva. Quatre comentó que una vez, había oído de su madre el apellido Sharageth, quizás en alguno de los clubes a los que concurría su familia. Wufei estaba enfadadísimo por el simple hecho de que una mujer piloteaba Gundams; Trowa le preguntó si temía que Mitsumi piloteara mejor que él, a lo que Chang respondió que eso era imposible.**

**Duo estaba muy pensativo y callado (difícil de creer¿no?).**

**Solo un rato después le preguntó a Heero:**

**-¿Y tú que relación tienes con la niña?, noté como se saludaban. Se ve que se conocen bien.**

**-Pues Mitsumi y yo entrenamos juntos desde los ocho o nueve años. Me conoce mejor que nadie, es una excelente consejera y mi mejor amiga.- Respondió Heero.**

**-¡¿Heero tiene una amiga?!- exclamaron los cuatro pilotos a coro.**

**De pronto llega la jovencita y, mirando a Heero, pregunta curiosa:**

**-¿De qué están hablando?**

**-De ti- dijo Heero.**

**-¿De mí¿y qué dicen de mí?**

**-Nada en especial, solo... hablábamos.**

**-Heero¿qué clase de estúpida crees que soy?- dijo la chica.**

**Wufei la miró enfurecido, se levantó de su silla y se fue, ardiendo de rabia.**

**-¿Y a ése que le pasa?- dijo Mitsumi.**

**-Nada– respondió Duo- está furioso porque, tú sabes, el hecho de que una chica piloteé un Gundam...**

**-Eso es lo más idiota que he oído, te apuesto lo que quieras a que soy más fuerte que él y mi Gundam es mucho mejor. **

**En eso entra el Doctor J, quien le pide a Mitsumi que la acompañe a la cabina para hacerle unas pruebas con el Gundam.**

**Unos minutos después la chica reaparece y se sienta junto a Duo (no es por algún motivo en especial, pero esa es la única silla vacía).**

**-¿Cómo te fue en las pruebas?-preguntó Heero.**

**-Mejoré mucho, pero no es suficiente para mí.**

**-¿Y cuándo lo será?-preguntó Duo.**

**-Cuando iguale a Heero, por supuesto.**

**Duo rió y le dijo:**

**-Eso es imposible, si YO no pude superarlo; dudo que una niña vanidosa como tú pueda hacerlo.**

**-¿Niña¿a quién le dijiste niña?; eres un chico insolente ¿sabes? No sé por qué me molesto en discutir contigo, ni siquiera se quién eres.**

**-Soy Duo Maxwell, el mejor piloto de Gundam de toda la historia¿y tú quién eres?**

**-Mi nombre es Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth, piloto del Gundam Epyon y presidenta de Sharageth Corporation- dijo la chica castaña con un aire de importancia y agregó, dirigiéndose a Heero:**

**-Oye Heero¿ya pensaste en lo que harás?**

**-Prefiero olvidarlo.**

**-Y yo preferiría estar en una importante misión estrenando mis botas nuevas pero aquí me ves, convenciéndote de que se lo digas.**

**-¿De quién están hablando?-preguntó Duo.**

**-De Relena, obviamente-contestó Mitsumi.**

**-¿Relena?, pero creí que ella ya estaba por irse a un largo viaje.**

**-Por eso es necesario darse prisa, yo no soy una experta en romance, nunca me enamoré ni planeo hacerlo, pero si a Heero le gusta perder su tiempo con estupideces, no soy nadie para negarme.**

**-¿A qué te refieres con "perder el tiempo con estupideces"?- preguntó Quatre.**

**-El amor es una tontería, te desconcentra de tu trabajo, te vuelve débil y sensible. Como soldados expertos tenemos prohibido enamorarnos.**

**Entonces aparece Kiroshi, desesperado, quien corre a contarle algo a Mitsumi:**

**-Hermana, hermana, tienes que ayudarme por favor.**

**-Escucha Kiroshi, no soy tu hermana; soy tu MEDIA hermana y además no tengo tiempo para ayudarte con tus problemitas infantiles. Así que lárgate de aquí.**

**-Pero es importante, Marie Maia Krushrenada está... (el niño se sonroja) enamorada de mi.-**

**Mitsumi se desespera y lo regaña por acercarse a la niña. Lo hace repetir un discurso aprendido de memoria tres veces:**

**-Ahora Kiroshi, di lo que te enseñé sobre estar enamorado.**

**-El amor no te lleva a ninguna parte; el amor no te lleva a ninguna parte; el amor no te lleva a ninguna parte.**

**-Genial, y ¿por qué el amor no te lleva a ninguna parte?**

**-El amor te vuelve débil, te desconcentra y hace que te preocupes por una persona menos importante que tú. El amor te convierte en un ser inútil. Por eso no debo enamorarme.**

**-Te felicito Kiroshi, ahora sal de aquí y, cada vez que veas a Marie Maia, ignórala; has como que no la viste. Quizás así se valla.**

**El niño obedece y se va de la cafetería. Trowa, Quatre y Duo se le quedan mirando como si Mitsumi fuese la cosa más rara del mundo.**

**-¿Qué les sucede¿Por qué me miran así¿Dije algo malo?- la jovencita estaba desconcertada. Pero luego comprende y suspira:**

**-Ay, no me digan que es por lo que le dije a Kiroshi¿qué acaso ustedes no opinan lo mismo?**

**-Si, cuando era niño me enseñaron algo parecido- contesta Trowa.**

**-¿Y tú crees que sea cierto?**

**-No lo sé... supongo que sí.**

**Duo interrumpe la "animada" conversación con el objetivo de animar un poco el ambiente:**

**-Y bien¿ya pensaron que harán mañana? Recuerden que tenemos el día libre.**

**-Yo ensayaré mi acto para el circo- obvio que esto lo dice Trowa.**

**-¿Y tú Heero?**

**-No lo sé, supongo que entrenaré.**

**-¿Entrenar? Heero, es nuestro día libre, los días libres se crearon para olvidarnos del trabajo, amigo.**

**-Cállate, yo no critico lo que tú haces.**

**-Si, si me criticas.**

**-De acuerdo¿qué harás tú mañana?**

**-Pienso ir a comprar ropa.**

**-Creí que eso era cosa de mujeres.**

**-Lo ves, ya me estás criticando. ¿Y qué piensas hacer tú, niña?**

**-Te dije que no me llames niña, idiota.**

**-De acuerdo, discúlpame. Y bien¿qué harás mañana?**

**-Tengo una importante reunión de negocios, luego iré de compras con una amiga, cenaré con la señorita Relena y trataré de convencerla de qué se quede un par de días más para darle tiempo a Heero y después regresaré a mi casa a entrenar un poco.**

**-Veo que no te aburrirás mañana, con una agenda tan completa, si llegas tarde a un lugar tu día se arruina totalmente.**

**-Es el precio de ser una empresaria taaaaaan exitosa como yo- respondió Mitsumi, intentando callar el molesto chico trenzado y consiguiendo que éste se enfade:**

**-Disculpa, no sabía que ser rata de oficina fuese taaaaaan complicado.**

**-¿A quién le dijiste rata, estúpido?**

**-¿A quién crees? Te creía más inteligente.**

**-Vete al infierno.**

**-La única forma de llegar allí es siguiéndote.**

**-¿Sí?**

**-Si.**

**-¿Acaso quieres que te atraviese el cráneo con cinco balazos?**

**-No te atreverías.**

**-Compruébalo.**

**-¡Tranquilícense!- intervino Heero, extrañamente nervioso.**

**-Disculpa- dijeron a dúo Mitsumi y Duo (que linda rima).**

**Trowa y Quatre los miraban asustados, hasta que Duo preguntó:**

**-¿Y tú qué harás, Quatre?**

**-Yo también tengo una reunión de negocios, luego, supongo que me quedaré en mi casa, tocando el piano o estudiando, no lo sé.**

**-_Que chico aburrido_- pensaba Duo.**

**En ese momento, Wufei regresó a la cafetería y, después de quejarse porque Mitsumi se había sentado en SU silla, dijo:**

**-Oye Heero¿me prestas tu revólver?**

**-¿Qué harás con él?**

**-Practicar mis tiros, me falta puntería.**

**-¡¿Te falta puntería?!-exclamó la jovencita castaña, en tono desesperado -¿cómo permitieron que Shenlong fuese piloteado por alguien al que le falta puntería?**

**-¿Y cómo permitieron que una mujer débil como tú pilotease a Epyon?- replicó Wufei.**

**-¿Débil¿Débil¡¿Débil?! Yo no soy débil, podré ser una mujer pero no soy débil... Y tengo una excelente puntería, a diferencia de otros...**

**-Si, claro, lo que tú digas- concluyó el "simpático" diálogo nuestro piloto chino y, luego de tomar el arma de Heero, se retiró.**

**Todos se quedaron en silencio hasta que Duo dijo:**

**-Pues yo no creo que tengas tan buena puntería como dices.**

**Mitsumi le clavó fijamente sus ojos de serpiente rabiosa y le dijo, totalmente enfadada, pero haciendo gala de su astucia:**

**-Y yo no creo que seas el mejor piloto de Gundam, ni si quiera creo que seas un poco bueno en una batalla, si llegaste hasta aquí, seguro que fue por pura suerte- y tras terminar ese discurso, logró callar a Duo, quien se resignó enfadado.**


	2. Un día en la escuela

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí estoy con el segundo capítulo de este fanfic titulado "La Nueva Soldado". Mitsumi llega al colegio donde estudian los pilotos Gundam y ya está dando que hablar entre ellos... Especialmente a cierto de chico de cabellos trenzados...**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo...**

**Capítulo 2: Un día en la escuela**

**Al día siguiente, los G-Boys se dirigían al Instituto del Reino de Cinq (el que aparece en mi capítulo favorito "El reino de vidrio"), donde también estudiaban Dorothy Catalonia, Hilde Schbeiker y, obviamente, Relena Peacecraft (o Darlian, como prefieran).**

**Quatre y Wufei tenían clases de Química y Trowa de Literatura, así que se despidieron de Heero y Duo, quienes luego se dirigieron a la clase de Historia.**

**Cuando llegaron al salón donde se dictaba dicha materia, el chico trenzado y el soldado perfecto se ubicaron en sus respectivos asientos. El profesor estaba a punto de comenzar la clase cuando se escuchó que alguien golpeaba la puerta.**

**-OH sí, casi lo olvido, pasa por favor- dijo el profesor mientras habría la puerta.**

**Una chica castaña entró al aula, ¿quién era? Mitsumi, la piloto de Epyon. Estaba vestida con una mini falda, una remera negra (igual que el resto de su ropa) y un par de botas altas.**

**-Alumnos- dijo el profesor –ella es Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth y acaba de incorporarse al instituto. Señorita Sharageth, me extraña observar que no lleva el uniforme del colegio.**

**-Debo recogerlo en el receso, la señorita Relena me permitió hacer algunos pequeños cambios al uniforme y no estaba listo cuando llegué.**

**-Entiendo, por favor, ubíquese en un asiento.**

**Mitsumi se sentó entre Heero y Dorothy, sacó su carpeta, su lapicera y comenzó a copiar todo lo que el profesor decía.**

**Cuando terminó de explicar el tema, el profesor pidió a los alumnos que entregaran el ensayo que había pedido la clase anterior.**

**-¡¿Ensayo?! ¿Qué ensayo?- exclamó desesperadamente Duo.**

**-El ensayo sobre historia contemporánea que pedí la última clase, déjeme adivinar, lo olvidó ¿no es verdad? Maxwell, si sigue así voy a verlo en el verano, ¿entendido?**

**-Si, profesor Micknawell.**

**-Bien, para compensarlo, pase al frente y diga todo lo que sabe sobre el tema.**

**Después de decir lo poco que sabía, el chico trenzado se dirigió a su lugar, que se encontraba detrás de la chica nueva. Dio un vistazo al bolso donde ella guardaba sus cosas y encontró algunas balas dispersadas y otras en un sobrecito transparente. Se aterró un poco, pero siguió disimuladamente su camino.**

**En el receso (recreo), Duo les juraba a Trowa y a Quatre que Mitsumi debía tener un arma escondida en algún lugar. Quatre le dijo que no exagerara, que Mitsumi no parecía tan mala y Trowa creyó que su amigo sufría alucinaciones.**

**Wufei leía un libro de ¿psicología pediátrica?, Heero estaba sentado observando a Relena y Mitsumi acababa de recoger su uniforme, era igual al de todas, pero la falda era mucho, muchísimo más corta.**

**En ese momento se escuchan gritos, los seis pilotos se alarman y corren al aula de donde provienen dichos sonidos, es en el sector de primaria, los ex soldados de OZ intentan secuestrar a los niños, porque la mayoría de estos pequeños son hijos de personas muy importantes.**

**Duo, Trowa, Quatre y Wufei piensan cómo detenerlos, los soldados están armados y ellos no. Entonces, Heero mira a Mitsumi, ella asiente y saca un revólver que llevaba escondido debajo de su falda (Duo tenía razón), entra a la sala y ordena a los ex combatientes que se retiren del establecimiento. Así lo hacen y la tranquilidad regresa al salón. Duo mira a sus amigos Trowa y Quatre:**

**-¿Qué les dije? Yo sabía que Mitsumi tenía un arma oculta.**

**-Sí, pero quien imaginaría que sería debajo de su uniforme.**

**-Supongo que es porque cree que nadie se atrevería a buscar algo allí.**

**-Yo si me atrevería- contestó Duo, con una mirada maliciosa.**

**Los pilotos 03 y 04 miraron al 02 de una forma extraña, no podían creer lo que oían. ¿Qué pensaba hacer ese chico? Esa pregunta rondaba sus cabezas, pero ninguno se atrevía a encontrar una respuesta.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno... este es el fin del capítulo 2. Algo corto, ¿no? prometo que los que siguen serán más largos.**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Mai Maxwell: Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fic. Yo también consideré apropiado que una mujer llegara al grupo de los pilotos... La verdad, ¡ellos nos necesitan! Espero que te gusten también los prox. capítulos, hasta la próxima.**

**Karin al Cuadrado: Bueno, espero que puedas leer tranquila este capítulo y cuando lo leas te guste y me escribas para decirme que te pareció.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 3.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	3. ¿Enamorado, yo?

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola nuevamente! Hoy les presento el tercer capítulo de este fanfic, donde un nuevo amor entre dos personas discordantes surgirá en un centro comercial. Antes que nada, gracias a los lectores de esta historia, los que la leyeron desde su primera publicación y los que la descubrieron en su relanzamiento.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo...**

**Capítulo 3¿Enamorado, yo?**

**Al regresar de la escuela, Mitsumi se dirigió a su reunión de negocios, donde se encontró con Quatre, se saludaron amablemente y se presentaron a sus amigos (o sea, Quatre presentó sus amigos a Mitsumi y ella presentó sus amigos a Quatre).**

**En la reunión se cerraron algunos acuerdos, se discutieron proyectos, etc.**

**Luego de la reunión, la piloto se dirigió a su próximo compromiso, debía verse en un shopping con su mejor amiga, Shinuu Shenji, así que se subió a su limusina (la que conducía Wilfred) y llegó al punto de reunión más que temprano.**

**Allí se encontró con su amiga Shinuu, una chica de cabello rubio oscuro y ojos marrones claros. Caminaron por todo el shopping, mirando vidrieras, fueron a la peluquería, etc.**

**De pronto, Shinuu recordó que pronto comenzaría las clases en el Instituto del Reino de Cinq, le preguntó a Mitsumi los libros que pedían los profesores y juntas se dirigieron a una librería a comprarlos.**

**¿Con quién se encontraron allí? Con Wufei, quien estaba comprando ¿otro libro de psicología? (Wufei el terapeuta).**

**La piloto castaña no notó la presencia del piloto moreno, pero él si la vio a ella y se acerco, más para fastidiarla que para saludarla:**

**-Pero si es Mitsumi, la piloto más débil y con peor puntería de la historia.**

**-Chang, no había notado tu presencia.**

**-Estaba enfrente de ti, tuviste que haberme visto.**

**-Es que para mí tú eres invisible. ¿Qué es eso?**

**-Un libro¿qué acaso no se nota?**

**-Lo sé, quería saber sobre qué era el libro.**

**-Psicología inversa.**

**-¿Y para qué quieres tú un libro de psicología inversa?**

**-Eso no te incumbe.**

**En ese momento aparece Shinuu:**

**-Mitsumi¿es este el libro?- dijo la chica rubia, mientras le mostraba un libro de geografía.**

**-Si, Shinuu, es ese, ahora debes comprar el de anatomía- dijo la jovencita castaña, tomando del brazo a su amiga y conduciéndola a donde, supuestamente, se encontraban los libros de ese tema –cielos, casi lo olvido, Wufei, ella es mi mejor amiga, su nombre es Shinuu Shenji; Shinuu, el es Wufei Chang, compañero de colegio y de trabajo.**

**-¿Trabaja contigo en la empresa?**

**-No Shinuu, mi otro trabajo.**

**-Ah, te refieres a lo de los MS.**

**-¡No lo digas!**

**-De acuerdo, disculpa. Ejem... hola Wufei, gusto en conocerte- dijo Shinuu, extendiendo su mano.**

**-Si, igualmente- contestó el Sr. Chang, estrechando la mano de la muchacha.**

**La amiga de Mitsumi sintió que la mano del recién conocido era muy cálida, y se sonrojó.**

**-Mitsumi, vamos por el libro, adiós Wufei- dijo Shinuu, apuradamente, para que el chico de cabello oscuro no notara que ella se había sonrojado, Mitsumi y Shinuu caminaron entre las personas hasta desaparecer de la vista de Wufei.**

**-_Es simpática, pero algo extraña_- pensó, refiriéndose a Shinuu.**

**Ya en su casa, Wufei tomó el teléfono y llamó a Heero:**

**-Hola Heero, habla Wufei, dime ¿sabes algo acerca de una tal Shinuu Shenji?**

**-Claro, es la amiga de Mitsumi, su familia es dueña de una cadena de zoológicos o algo así, Mitsumi confía plenamente en ella y varias veces nos ha ayudado en nuestras misiones.**

**-Ya veo... Con que la amiga de Mitsumi...**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por nada, hoy me las crucé en una librería y sentí curiosidad por ella.**

**-Entiendo, así que te las cruzaste en una librería, estabas comprando otro libro de psicología ¿cierto?**

**-Si, oye ¿cómo sabes que leo eso?**

**-Te vi leyendo esos libros durante los recesos.**

**-Ahhhhhh. De acuerdo, adiós- dijo precipitadamente y colgó.**

**-Oye Wufei¿Wufei¡Wufei!- gritó Heero antes de darse cuenta que no hablaba con nadie –cielos¿qué le sucederá?**

**Exactamente lo mismo se preguntaba Wufei. ¿Qué le sucedía¿Por qué llamó a Heero para preguntarle eso? Algo extraño sucedía ¿Acaso estaba...? No eso era imposible ¿O tal vez sí? No, no podía ser posible, el no estaba, no estaba... enamorado.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sí, ya se... este cap. También me quedó corto, de a poco se irán alargando. ¡LO PROMETO!**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Karin al Cuadrado: Me alegra mucho que te haya gustado este fanfic. ¿Verdad que la idea de poner mujeres a pilotear Gundams es buena? No importan las diferencias de personalidad entre la chica de tu fanfic y Mitsumi, las chicas siempre son un agregado positivo en cualquier grupo, sobre todo en el de nuetsros queridos pilotos. Gracias por tu review, por favor, sigue leyendo que son estos reviews los que me dan ganas de seguir escribiendo.**

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki¡No sabes la alegría que me da saber que he recuperado a una de mis antiguas lectoras! Te prometo fielmente que está vez este fanfic no morirá, ya que lo he finalizado y me falta poco para concluir su secuela (sí¡¡¡tiene secuela!!!).**

**Muchísimas gracias por guardar el secreto y no debelar lo que sucederá más adelante y por sobre todo, gracias por seguir leyéndo este fic, aunque ya sepas lo que sigue. Mis mejores deseos para ti.**

**Mai Maxwell: Te pido mil disculpas por lo corto del capítulo, pero en adelante se volverán más largos. ¡CONFIRMADO: La idea de muejres piloteando Gundams es decididamente buena! Y en cuanto a la pregunta del millón... habrá que esperar para ver que tiene Duo-chan en su cabecita. Sigue leyendo y mandando reviews¿si?**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 4.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	4. Un reencuentro poco agradable

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola nuevamente! Aquí les traigo la cuarta entrega de esta historia; en este capítulo, una nueva alumna llega al colegio donde estudian los pilotos haciendo que cientos de mariposas revoloteen en el estómago de uno de ellos. Antes que nada, gracias a los lectores de esta historia, los que la leyeron desde su primera publicación y los que la descubrieron en su relanzamiento.**

**Espero que disfruten este capítulo...**

**Capítulo 4: Un reencuentro poco agradable**

**Había comenzado otro día y Wufei seguía preocupado, había resuelto preguntarle a Mitsumi algo sobre Shinuu, pero luego se arrepintió, también quiso pedirle algún consejo sentimental a Quatre, pero se dio cuenta de que si el chico rubio no había podido conquistar a Dorothy después de tanto tiempo, mucho menos podría ayudarlo a él, así que optó por resignarse y se dirigió a la clase de anatomía, que compartía con Mitsumi, Trowa y Dorothy.**

**-Alumnos- dijo el profesor –quiero presentarles a una nueva estudiante, ella es Shinuu Shenji, pasa por favor Shinuu.**

**En ese momento, entro al aula la chica que estaba volviendo loco a Wufei, se presentó con sus compañeros y se sentó frente a Mitsumi (y junto a Wufei).**

**Durante toda la clase, Wufei miraba como la linda jovencita que estaba sentada junto a él hablaba con su mejor amiga (Mitsumi).**

**-_Ya quisiera yo que ella me hablara_- pensaba.**

**Cuando se dirigía a su próxima clase, Trowa lo alcanzó y le preguntó:**

**-¿La conoces?**

**-¿De quién hablas?**

**-De la chica nueva, ya sabes, la amiga de Mitsumi, Shinuu.**

**-Me la crucé en una librería, compraba libros con la otra (linda manera de referirse a su compañera de trabajo).**

**-¿Y por qué la mirabas tanto?**

**-No sé de que me hablas.**

**-Sabes muy bien de que te hablo, estás enamorado de ella ¿cierto?**

**-¿Y qué si así es?**

**-Creo que deberías decírselo.**

**-Lo haré...**

**-Bien.**

**-... Siempre y cuando tú hagas lo mismo.**

**-¿?**

**-Me refiero a Hilde.**

**-¡¿Cómo sabes lo de Hilde?! Es decir, eso no es cierto.**

**-Si claro, lo que tú digas Trowa, lo que tú digas...- concluyó el chino y se dirigió a la clase, riendo.**

**En el receso, Wufei oyó una voz femenina que lo llamaba, era Shinuu, la chica de sus sueños, su amada, su obsesión (me parece que exageré un poquito, recién la conoce).**

**-Wufei, espera.**

**-Hola Shinuu, ¿qué sucede?**

**-¿Te diriges a la clase de literatura?**

**-Sí, ¿por qué?**

**-¿Puedo... ir contigo? (se sonroja).**

**-Como quieras- dijo Wufei, tratando de parecer una persona fría (y no le salía muy bien).**

**-Bien- Shinuu estaba algo desilusionada por la actitud del chico.**

**Mientras tanto, en la clase de matemáticas, Mitsumi, Heero, Duo y Hilde tienen una evaluación importante...**

**-Heero, ¿sabes la 3-a?**

**-Sí, pero no te lo diré.**

**-Por favor, si no me lo dices reprobaré el examen.**

**-No es mi problema. Tuviste tiempo para estudiar.**

**-Por favor.**

**-No.**

**-Por favor.**

**-No.**

**-Por favor.**

**-No.**

**Mitsumi se dio cuenta de que Duo molestaba a Heero, y astutamente dijo:**

**-Profesor (sí, siempre profesores, sorry chicos pero por el momento la srita. Relena no tiene pensado incorporar al instituto docentes femeninas), ¿cuánto tiempo tuvieron los alumnos para estudiar esto?**

**-Dos semanas, srita. Sharageth.**

**-¿Y qué piensa hacer con los que intentan copiarse?**

**-Lo menos que puedo hacer es retirarlos del salón y descalificar sus evaluaciones, ¿por qué lo pregunta?**

**-Porque hay alumnos que no estudiaron e intentan aprobar pidiendo ayuda a sus compañeros (dirige su mirada a Duo). No pretendo ser una delatora, pero me parece una falta de respeto a los que sí estudiaron. Hay ciertas personas en esta clase que no dejan que sus compañeros realicen tranquilos el examen. Por ejemplo...**

**-Por ejemplo el Sr. Maxwell. Sr. Maxwell, retírese, su evaluación será descalificada.**

**Duo se retiró, sin apartar su mirada asesina de la muy satisfecha chica castaña.**

**Regresando a Wufei y Shinuu...**

**-Veo que te interesa la psicología- trato de iniciar una conversación Shinuu –mi hermana estudiaba psicopediatría antes de...**

**-¿Antes de qué?**

**-Antes de que la asesinaran.**

**-¿Quién la asesinó?**

**-OZ.**

**-Sé cómo te sientes.**

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Sí, mi esposa, Meiran Chang, murió asesinada por la organización de OZ, era muy valiente, para ser mujer.**

**-¿A qué te refieres con 'para ser mujer'? ¿Crees que las mujeres no somos valientes?**

**-No sé si son valientes o cobardes, pero sí son débiles.**

**-Eso no es cierto.**

**-Sí, si lo es.**

**-Te creía alguien más agradable, veo que estoy equivocada.**

**-En lo que estás equivocada es en pensar que las mujeres como tú son valientes y fuertes.**

**-Piensa lo que quieras, no me interesa- concluyó la chica rubia, y se retiró del lado de Wufei, quien la veía alejarse mientras él se mantenía inmóvil, con su interior lleno de rabia.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sí, ya se... este cap. también me quedó corto, de a poco se irán alargando. ¡LO PROMETO!**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Karin al Cuadrado: Mil disculpas por la demora, y otras mil por lo corto del capítulo, pero ya prometí que los próximos serán más largos y, de hecho, lo son (en realidad, hay de todo, cortitos y más largos). Gracias por leer esta historia y en cuanto a Duo, Mitsumi y Hilde, no puedo adelantar nada por ahora (la que sí sabe que sucederá es mi otra querida lectora Rumiko Loveless Tsuki, ¡pero ella sabe que no debe decir nada!), ¡deberás continuar leyendo, amiga! ¡Gracias por seguir esta historia!**

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki: Sinceramente, el que este fic te haga tan feliz me llena de alegría y orgullo. Y sí, algún día vendrá el final. Por ahora te adelanto que la historia original (o sea, la que están leyendo ahora) se compone de 26 capítulos y la secuela, de 14 (y ya estoy terminando el cap. 12). Trataré de publicar, siempre y cuando sea posible, un capítulo cada dos o tres semanas. ¡Gracias por ser una lectora tan fiel, mucha suerte!**

**Mai Maxwell: Otra vez pido disculpas por lo corto del capítulo, pero ya están así y no quiero despegarme la edición original. Ya vez que a nuestro chico oriental le ha empezado a latir ese corazoncito dormido, ya veremos que sucede más adelante entre ellos. Duito-chan es otro al que le esperan muchas emociones (y de las grandes), pero mejor me callo porque sino terminaré contándolo todo. En cuanto a Mitsumi, si es bastante respetable que se haya ganado la confianza explícita y el ¿cariño? (bueno, o lo que sea que en el 01 equivalga al cariño) del soldado perfecto, al punto de que él admita ser su amigo. Sin duda esta chica tiene mucho para ofrecer. Por cierto, me alegra mucho que tu mano haya mejorado. ¡Sigue mandándome reviews!**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 5.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	5. Hielo, patines, golpes

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al quinto capítulo de este fanfic. Una cita con una bonita chica que no sale como este piloto lo esperaba, ¡sino mejor! Antes de ir al capítulo quiero deci que estoy un poquito triste porque solo recibí un review para el capítulo anterior (que agradezco profundamente). También les anuncio que desde este momento subiré un capítulo por semana y no cada 15 días, como era mi idea en un principio, ¿el motivo? terminé de escibir la historia y quiero que conozcan el final lo más pronto posible.**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 5: Hielo, patines, golpes y una cita frustrada**

**Trowa pensaba en lo que le había dicho su amigo oriental, ¿era tan obvio lo que sentía por Hilde? El había intentado disimularlo y creyó que lo hacía bien, pero si Wufei se había dado cuenta, ¿Hilde también podría hacerlo? ¿Y qué hay con Duo? Él era el mejor amigo de Hilde, si Duo se daba cuenta, se lo diría a la chica. Y quizás ya lo hubiese hecho.**

**Para resolver sus dudas, invitó a Hilde a una pista de patinaje sobre hielo con la estúpida excusa de que tenía bajas notas en anatomía y, dado que ella era muy buena en esa materia, necesitaba que lo ayudara.**

**Era sábado y el enamorado señor de ojos verdes (o sea Trowa) se preparaba para su cita con su "amiga" Hilde.**

**-Mmm... Veamos ¿Qué me pondré para salir con ella? ¿Traje? No, tiene que ser algo más cómodo que eso. ¿Joggins? No, demasiado informal. Debe haber algo por aquí que me sirva. OH demonios, no tengo nada. ¿Qué es esto? Mi jean favorito (en realidad, es su único jean), es cómodo y se adapta a cualquier ocasión, es perfecto. Ahora solo me queda elegir la remera.**

**Después de mucho, muchísimo tiempo, Trowa ya estaba listo, llevaba puesto su jean, una remera de mangas cortas y una campera de la misma tela que el pantalón; se subió al auto de su hermana Catherine (después de robarle las llaves mientras Cath dormía) y se dirigió a "Travel the Ice in Skaters" (la pista de patinaje).**

**Hilde lo esperaba allí, estaba vestida con un jean clásico, un sweater rayado en escalas de fucsias y una boina fucsia.**

**-_Qué bonita se ve_- pensaba Trowa.**

**-Oye Trowa, traje unos libros de anatomía, para leerlos después de patinar.**

**-De acuerdo, ¿trajiste los patines?**

**-Por supuesto, aquí están.**

**-Genial, supongo que sabes patinar ¿cierto?**

**-Bueno, sí, supongo...**

**-¿Alguna vez lo intentaste?**

**-En realidad, no.**

**-No te preocupes, yo te enseño.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-Bien vamos.**

**Trowa tomó a la muchacha del brazo y la condujo a la pista de hielo.**

**-Trowaaaaaa no me suelteeeeees.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque puedo caermeeeeee.**

**-De acuerdo.**

**-¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquiloooooo? Yo me muero de vértigoooooo.**

**-No te preocupes no te sucederá nada.**

**En eso se oye una voz femenina:**

**-¡Trowa Barton, tú tienes las llaves de mi auto!.**

**-¡Catherine! Eh... no sé de qué me hablas.**

**-No te hagas el estúpido tú tomaste mis llaves ¿cierto?**

**-Puedo explicarlo- Trowa se dirige hacia su hermana, sin darse cuenta de que soltó a Hilde.**

**-Aaaaaayyyyyy, auxilioooooo, disculpe, permiso, ay, perdone, aaaaaaaaaaaa, auch.**

**-¡Hilde!- Trowa voltea y ve a Hilde tirada en un rincón y varias personas desparramadas por toda la pista -¿qué te sucedió?**

**-Te dije que no me soltaras.**

**-Discúlpame Hilde, Catherine hablaremos más tarde ¿si?**

**Mientras Cath se iba, Trowa ayudaba a Hilde a levantarse.**

**-Lo siento Hilde, no quise soltarte.**

**-Esta bien, no hay problema ¿qué te parece si vamos a tu casa a leer los libros de anatomía?**

**-No creo que sea una buena idea, mi hermana debe estar ahí esperándome.**

**-De acuerdo, entonces vamos a mi casa.**

**-O.K.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Sí, ya se... este cap. también me quedó corto, de a poco se irán alargando. ¡LO PROMETO!**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Mai Maxwell: Bien... aquí hay varias preguntas para responder:**

**1-Mitsumi se ganó la amistad de Heero con el correr de los años (pensá que se conocen desde los 7), además de que ambos tienen caracteres muy compatibles.**

**2-Si te referís a qué le va a pasar respecto al exámen, la verdad es que... nada... Duo ya está acostumbrado a que el profesor lo descubra copiándose. Y Heero no lo ayudó porque... ¡es Heero!**

**3-Es verdad, pero Wufei jamás piensa las cosas antes de decirlas, solo las dice y ya.**

**4-Sí, Quatre y Dorothy son diferentes, pero ya ves que los opuestos se atraen.**

**5-A partir de este cap. Comienzo a actualizar una vez por semana, por lo que te vas a enterar más pronto las sorpresas que le deparan a Duo.**

**Muchas gracias por tu review, espero recibir otro con este cap. Cuídate y mucha suerte,**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 6.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	6. Libros de anatomía bajo la tormenta

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos al sexto capítulo de este fanfic. Aquí podrán ver la continuación de la cita de Trowa y Hilde y sus consecuencias. Como única acotación voy a decir que me pone feliz haber incrementado los reviews respecto al capítulo pasado. ¡Quiero mucho a todos/as mis lectores/as!**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 6: Libros de anatomía bajo la tormenta**

**Los dos se dirigen a la casa de Hilde en el auto de Catherine (con todo lo sucedido, la chica olvidó tomar sus llaves).**

**-Pasa Trowa, disculpa si está un poco desordenada pero nunca le dediqué mucho tiempo a mi casa.**

**-No te preocupes, mi casa está mucho peor.**

**-(Risas) Ya me lo imagino, me gustaría visitar tu casa algún día.**

**-¿En serio? (se sonroja).**

**-Sí. Bueno, empecemos. Lee este libro y si no entiendes algo pregúntame.**

**Trowa leía el libro (bueno, en realidad lo usaba para ocultar sus ojos, que se dirigían a la chica de cabello azul) y Hilde acomodaba unos portarretratos vacíos en una pequeña mesita del living. De repente se escucha una voz masculina:**

**-Hola Hilde ya lleg... ¡Trowa! Hola, ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-Hola Duo, Hilde me estaba ayudando a estudiar anatomía.**

**-Entiendo, bien, iré a mi habitación.**

**Nota de la narradora: Que Duo viva con Hilde, no quiere decir que entre ellos haya algo que no sea amistad, ellos son como hermanos, así que no piensen nada raro.**

**Desde su habitación, Duo telefonea a Quatre.**

**-Hola, ¿se encuentra el Sr. Winner?**

**-¿Quién le habla?**

**-Duo Maxwell, un amigo de Quatre.**

**-Espere un momento...**

**-¿Hola?**

**-Hola Quatre, no sabes lo que ocurre aquí, Trowa vino a mi casa para que Hilde le enseñe anatomía.**

**-Pero si Trowa es uno de los mejores en esa materia ¿Estará decayendo?**

**-No Quatre, yo creo qué está enamorado.**

**-¿Enamorado? ¿De quién?**

**-¡De Hilde! ¿Qué no es obvio?**

**-No lo había notado.**

**-Mejor olvídalo, hablemos de otra cosa ¿recuerdas esa reunión de negocios que tuviste el jueves?**

**-Sí, fue muy entretenida.**

**-Si, claro, lo que digas. ¿Es verdad que te encontraste con la niña?**

**-¿De qué niña hablas?**

**-Ya sabes, la niña, Mitsumi.**

**-Creo que a Mitsumi no le gusta que le digas niña.**

**-No me importa, bien ¿te la encontraste o no?**

**-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Curiosidad... ¿Hablaron de algo en especial?**

**-Nada que no sean negocios.**

**-Entiendo...**

**-Creo que dijo algo sobre que, antes de conocer a Relena, Heero nunca fallaba en sus misiones, pero como no fue capaz de matarla, ahora no impone tanto respeto como antes, también habló sobre lo desagradable que es Wufei y me preguntó por qué tú nunca te callas.**

**-_Niña antipática_. Entonces hablaron de algo más que de negocios.**

**-No, ella habló de algo más que de negocios, yo solo la escuchaba y asentía.**

**-¿Y qué le respondiste cuando te preguntó sobre mí?**

**-Lo que se me ocurrió: No lo sé.**

**-Entiendo, creo que debo hablar con esa niña malcriada.**

**-Habla todo lo que quieras con ella, pero hagas lo que hagas no le digas que yo te conté esto.**

**-No te preocupes. Adiós.**

**-Adiós.**

**Nota de la narradora: Los impuestos de los chicos son pagados por el gobierno, es por eso que no se preocupan por la cuenta de teléfono y hace 37 renglones aprox. que están hablando de puras tonterías. Ahora volvamos con la historia.**

**Duo cuelga el teléfono y apoya su oído en la puerta para oír lo que dicen Trowa y Hilde.**

**-Trowa ¿entiendes todo?**

**-Todo menos este tema.**

**-Es fácil, tienes que...**

**Mientras Hilde le explicaba a Trowa lo que supuestamente el no entendía, Duo oía todo a través de la puerta.**

**-¿Ahora entendiste?**

**-Sí, gracias Hilde.**

**Y pasaron las horas, Duo se quedó dormido con su espalda recostada sobre la puerta y Trowa ya estaba por irse.**

**-Bien, ya es tarde, creo que debo irme.**

**-Si, tienes razón.**

**En el preciso momento en que Trowa estaba por salir, se desató una gran tormenta.**

**-No creo que debas salir con este clima, ¿quieres quedarte a dormir?- dijo Hilde sonrojada y mirando hacia abajo.**

**-Si no tienes problemas en que me quede...**

**-Por supuesto que no, pasa.**

**Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación de Hilde, donde sólo había una cama pequeña.**

**-Y bien, ¿donde dormiré yo?**

**-Cierto, en mi habitación solo hay una cama, ¿dónde quieres dormir?**

**-_Por estar cerca de ti dormiría en el piso._ Puedo dormir en el sofá.**

**-De acuerdo, si quieres, pero te aviso que no es muy cómodo.**

**Y así pasaron la mitad de la noche, cuando Duo se despertó y se le ocurrió ir a buscar agua a la cocina...**

**-No puedo creer que me haya quedado dormido en la puerta. ¿Trowa? ¿Qué hace Trowa en el sillón? Hmmm... Esto es extraño (Duo está malinterpretando todo).**

**-Duo, ¿qué haces en el living?- preguntó Hilde, con cara de "¡Me descubrieron!".**

**-Hola Hilde, vine por un vaso de agua. ¿Qué hace Trowa aquí?**

**-Cuando estaba por irse se desató una tormenta y le ofrecí quedarse aquí- respondió sonrojada.**

**-Así que le ofreciste quedarse aquí esta noche.**

**-Eso dije ¿verdad? Supongo que no te molesta.**

**-Para nada.**

**-Bien. Adiós.**

**-Adiós. Buenas noches.**

**-Buenas noches.**

**A la mañana siguiente...**

**Se escucha el ruido del despertador RRRRIIIINNNNGGGG.**

**-Demonios. ¿Qué hora es? ¡Las 7:45! Llegaré tarde a la reunión. ¿Dónde demonios está mi ropa? Heero se molestará conmigo. AAAAYYYY Hildeeeeee.**

**-¿Qué quieres Duo?- se escucha a Hilde, que desayunaba con Trowa.**

**-¿Dónde está mi ropa?**

**-¿Cómo quieres que lo sepa?**

**-¿No lo sabes?**

**-No.**

**-¿Y qué me pondré? Hoy debía reunirme con Heero y Wufei y se me hace tardeeeeee.**

**-Te hubieses levantado más temprano.**

**-Lo sé, lo sé, pero ayúdame.**

**En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación de Duo se abre bruscamente por acción de Trowa quien, sin decir nada, entra, revuelve unos cajones, toma la ropa de Duo, se la tira en la cara al chico trenzado, y se retira dando un portazo; pero luego vuelve a abrir la puerta solo un poco y dice:**

**-Deja de hacer tanto ruido ¿quieres?**

**Duo asiente asustado y se viste rápidamente.**

**-¿Tú no debes ir también?- le pregunta Hilde a Trowa.**

**-No, yo me reuniré con Quatre el martes.**

**-Entiendo.**

**-Oye Hilde, ¿alguna vez te enamoraste?- pregunta el chico, bastante seguro.**

**-¿Si me enamoré? No, al menos desde que recuerdo.**

**-¿Y crees que te enamorarás alguna vez?**

**-Yo creo que eso es casi seguro ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por nada en especial. ¿Y cómo tendría que ser la persona de la que te enamoraras?**

**-No lo sé, ante todo sincera y leal.**

**-Entiendo...**

**Luego de decir esa última palabra, Trowa se queda pensativo y silencioso.**

**-Oye Trowa, ¿Trowa? ¡Trowa!**

**-¿Qué?**

**-¿Te sucede algo?**

**-No. Hilde...**

**-¿Si?**

**-¿Tu crees que podrías enamorarte de alguien, digamos como yo?- Trowa está extremadamente ruborizado.**

**-¿A que te refieres?- Y Hilde está desconcertada.**

**-A que si podrías enamorarte de una persona parecida a mí.**

**-No creo que haya muchas personas parecidas a ti- Hilde se le acerca dulcemente y con su mirada fija en el chico de ojos verdes.**

**-Entonces, ¿crees que podrías enamorarte de mí?- Trowa ya ni se atreve a mirarla, está con la mirada bien ocultada y su rostro increíblemente enrojecido.**

**-No lo sé. ¿Tu que crees?- Hilde eleva la cabeza de Trowa con su mano, corre su flequillo para poder verlo a los ojos y lentamente lo besa...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Diganmelo en un review, ¿si?**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki: Qué bueno que esta historia te haya servido para referscar algunas historias y detallitos interesantes. ¡Me alegra mucho que, a pesar de ya haber leído estos capítulos, lo vuelvas a hacer! Muchas gracias!!!**

**Karin al cuadrado: No te disculpes, no hace falta... Mientras leas los caps y te gusten, no hay ningún problema.**

**Mai Maxwell: Jeje... me parece que entendiste mal, Heero y Mitsumi (así se llama) no tienen nada entre ellos, como se notará en el fic., nuestro soldado esta muy pero muy enamorado de la señorita Relena. Gracias por tu deseo de que reciba más reviews, ya ves que se me cumplió, jeje! Cuidate.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 7.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	7. Reuniones secretas no tan secretas

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos! Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, sé que prometí actualizar una vez por semana, pero es que realmente estuve muuuy ocupada (el colegio me está matando a sólo semanas de empezar las clases) y no tuve ni un segundito para pasarme por El capítulo 8 sí lo recibirán la prox. semana. ¡Gracias a quines me mandaron reviews!**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 7: Reuniones secretas no tan secretas**

**Duo llega apresurado a la cafetería donde debía reunirse con sus compañeros (porque no creo que deba llamarlos amigos) y se sienta en una mesa. En eso aparece Wufei.**

**-Hey, Wufei, estoy aquí.**

**-¿Dónde te habías metido Maxwell?, te estuvimos buscando por todos lados.**

**-Acabo de llegar. ¿Dónde está Heero?**

**-Te está buscando afuera con su insolente amiga.**

**-¿Te refieres a Mitsumi? ¿Qué hace ella aquí?**

**-Heero la trajo. Dijo que ella puede ayudarnos.**

**-Dile que cuando necesitemos que alguien nos moleste, la llamaremos.**

**-Ya quisiera. Intenté echarla, pero me amenazó con su revólver.**

**-Déjame entender esto, una niña débil te amenazó con un revólver que parece de juguete y tú te asustaste.**

**-No me molestes. Además, ese arma era cualquier cosa menos un juguete, es la primera vez que veo algo así.**

**Duo estaba por decir algo, cuando llegaron Heero y la insolen... digo, y Mitsumi.**

**-¿Dónde rayos te habías metido?, te estuvimos buscando desesperados- dijo Heero, apuntando a su compañero trenzado con un revólver.**

**-Se me hizo tarde.**

**-¿Qué no tienes reloj?**

**-Sí, pero se me hizo tarde. Pero creo que no soy yo el que tiene que dar excusas. Dime qué hace ella aquí- replicó enfadado, refiriéndose a Mitsumi.**

**-Vine a ayudarlos- contestó la chica, mostrándole lo que parecía un CD –aquí tengo guardados importantes datos sobre los ex soldados de OZ.**

**-No esperes que te lo agradezca.**

**-Descuida, no estoy ayudándolos para agradarles, lo hago por la paz de las Colonias y la Esfera Terrestre.**

**-De acuerdo. Bien, empecemos aquí traje un plano con la estructura interna de los Sagitarios.**

**-Yo traje el mapa de la base, Wufei ¿tienes la información de lo ocurrido en la reunión de OZ?**

**-Si Heero, fue el miércoles, después de clases fui y grabé todo desde un escondite.**

**-Bien, Mitsumi ¿tu computadora funciona?**

**-¿La administrativa, la personal, la portátil, la de espionaje, la de investigación o la que contiene los planos de nuestras bases?**

**-La de investigación.**

**-Sí, funciona.**

**-Genial, ¿podemos ir a tu casa?**

**-Kiroshi está en la casa de un amigo, George en el club de golf, Samantha en un spa y Matt en el departamento de su madre. Sí, podemos.**

**Los cuatro se dirigen a la casa de Mitsumi a bordo de la hermosa limusina negra de la chica.**

**-¿Falta mucho?- comenzó a quejarse Duo, como si fuese un niño de seis años.**

**-No, solo unos 10 minutos- respondió la jovencita.**

**-Es demasiado.**

**-Deja de quejarte.**

**-De acuerdo niña.**

**-Deja de llamarme así.**

**-¿Cómo? ¿Niña? Perdón, niña.**

**-Ya detente.**

**-No le haré caso a una niña insolente como tú, niña.**

**-¡Cállate!**

**Mitsumi estaba a punto de dispararle al chico trenzado, cuando Wilfred anuncia:**

**-Srita. Sharageth, ya llegamos.**

**Todos bajaron del auto, Wufei y Duo buscaban quién sabe qué en el asfalto. De pronto, el americano y el chino elevaron sus miradas ante una enorme mansión rodeada de una alta pared de ladrillos y una puerta enrejada de color oro, que los dejó asombrados. Mitsumi dio la orden a los guardias de que abrieran la puerta, y los pilotos entraron. Cruzaron un grandioso y enorme parque que los condujo a la puerta de la mansión. Mitsumi fijó su mirada en una cámara oculta y dijo:**

**-06 Mitshar.- Y la puerta se abrió. Un inmenso vestíbulo en cuyo fondo se encontraba una imponente escalera alfombrada los recibió con todo el encanto que podían imaginarse y más.**

**-Suban, la computadora está en mi habitación- ordenó la dueña de casa.**

**-¿Cuál es tu habitación?- preguntó Duo.**

**-Esa, esa y esa- contestó la chica, señalando tres puertas consecutivas.**

**-¿Y a cuál iremos nosotros?**

**-A esa.**

**Y se encaminaron a la habitación. Era grande y estaba llena de computadoras. Mitsumi se sentó frente a una de ellas y comenzó a teclear el teclado. Una ventana que contenía información sobre OZ se abrió.**

**-¿Qué hay ahí?- preguntó Duo.**

**-Información sobre OZ- respondió Mitsumi.**

**-¿Y de qué nos servirá? OZ está disuelta ¿recuerdas?**

**-Lo sé, pero es probable que sus ex soldados utilicen los planos de OZ para la reconstrucción y fabricación de MS y MD, y podré averiguar si esto es cierto con mucha más rapidez si tu no me interrumpes.**

**-De acuerdo, disculpa- concluyó el chico trenzado, un tanto enfadado.**

**En eso se oye una voz masculina:**

**-Mitsumi, ¿estás ahí? Soy Matt, traje a Samantha y a Kiroshi.**

**Mitsumi da un furioso golpe contra la mesa, sale de la habitación y baja las escaleras precipitadamente. Los tres G-Boys la siguen.**

**-¿Samantha? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo vivo aquí, Mitsumi.**

**-Eso ya lo sé, desgraciadamente, pero creí que estabas en tu Spa.**

**-Si, y ya regresé.**

**Mitsumi cambia de lugar su mirada y se dirige a Kiroshi:**

**-¿Acaso tú no estabas en la casa de Yerishami?**

**-Yerishami se accidentó y tuve que regresar.**

**-El único que no tiene excusas eres tú Matt, esta ni siquiera es tu casa.**

**-Vine a traer a Kiroshi y a tu madre.**

**-No la llames así.**

**-Como sea, yo sólo vine a traerlos, pero creo que me quedaré a cenar.**

**-De acuerdo, que disfrutes tu cena, adiós.**

**Mitsumi les dice a sus compañeros que se retiren con ella. Cuando está a punto de salir, se choca con un señor de edad adulta, vestido con los típicos trajecitos de golf:**

**-Ho... Hola Mitsumi.**

**-Hola George.**

**-¿Adónde vas?**

**-¿Te incumbe?- finaliza Mitsumi, lo hace a un lado y sigue su camino hacia la limusina. Dentro de la limusina, Mitsumi es atacada por mil quinientas preguntas de parte de Duo:**

**-¿Quién es Matt? ¿Quién es Samantha? ¿Quién es Kiroshi? ¿Quién es George? ¿Acaso es tu padre?**

**-¡Cállate, por favor! ¿Quieres saber quienes son? Bien, te lo diré: Samantha Lerither es mi madre, la viuda de Johann Louis Sharageth, mi padre; George Cambridge es el marido de Samantha, o sea, mi padrastro; Matt, mi hermanastro, es el hijo de George y Natasha Nitzy, su ex mujer y Kiroshi es el hijo de Samantha y George, o sea, mi medio hermano. Y para que no te queden dudas, yo no soporto a ninguno de esos cuatro.**

**-¿Ni siquiera a tu madre?**

**-Mucho menos a ella.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Es una larga historia y no pienso contártela.**

**-Cuéntamela, por favor.**

**-No quiero.**

**-¿Por qué?**

**-Porque no quiero.**

**-¿Por qué no quieres?**

**-Porque no.**

**-Cuéntamela.**

**-¿Si te la cuento te callarás?**

**-Si.**

**-De acuerdo, todo comenzó... - las palabras de Mitsumi son interrumpidas por la voz de Wilfred:**

**-Llegamos a la Residencia Darlian, ya pueden bajar.**

**-No dijiste que visitaríamos a Relena- dijo Heero enfadado.**

**-No, yo visitaré a Relena, no pude reunirme con ella, ustedes se quedarán aquí para que pueda decirles todo lo que sucede- respondió su amiga.**

**-¿Y por qué vinimos nosotros?- preguntó Quatre, que había sido recogido por los demás junto con Trowa.**

**-Porque también vendrán Hilde y Dorothy.**

**-¿Por qué Hilde no me dijo nada?- se preguntaba Trowa.**

**-Oye, es tu novia no tu mascota.**

**-¿Y qué tenemos que ver nosotros?- preguntaron los dos que quedaban.**

**-Buena pregunta, digamos que me pareció descortés dejarlos solos haciendo quién sabe qué.**

**-¿A qué te refieres, insolente?**

**-¿A qué creen que me refiero?- concluyó la chica y entró a la residencia.**

**La reunión privada de G-Ladies en la habitación de Relena había comenzado. Los chicos estaban en el jardín (no pregunten como entraron) escuchando todo lo que sucedía a través de un comunicador que Mitsumi le había dado a Heero, Wufei estaba recostado en la pared, nada de lo que pudiera suceder en esa reunión podía interesarle; los otros cuatro estaban amontonados alrededor de Yuy escuchando todo lo que decían las chicas. En eso Trowa dice:**

**-Oye Heero, córrete, no eres el único que quiere oír. También va para ti Duo... ¿Duo? ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Yo también quiero oír lo que dicen, recuerda que ahí está Hilde, que es como mi hermanita y debo protegerla.**

**-Si es por eso, no te preocupes, yo la protejo.**

**-Quieres decir que... ¡Trowa! ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?**

**-Ni que te incumbiera.**

**-Vamos Trowa, no te pongas así, después de todo, vamos a ser como cuñados. Como ya te dije, Hilde es como mi hermana.**

**-Creo que debo pensar mejor lo de proponerle matrimonio... Si eso significa estar emparentado contigo...**

**-Trowa, qué malo eres.**

**Wufei: -¿Ya podemos irnos?**

**Heero: -No, ahora va a hablar Relena.**

**Todos los demás: -Uuuuuuhhhhhh.**

**En la habitación de Relena:**

**Ministra de relaciones exteriores (o sea, Relena): -Bien chicas, hoy voy a confesar algo.**

**Todas: -¿Qué? ¿Eres rubia teñida? ¿Compraste tu puesto en el Ministerio? ¿Tienes tendencias Yuri?**

**-No, no y definitivamente ¡NO! Lo qué quería decirles es que he tomado la seria y segura decisión de decirle todo a Heero.**

**Mitsumi: -¿Qué vendría a ser todo?**

**-Ya sabes, voy a decirle todo lo que siento por él y que no me importa si el intenta matarme, yo lo seguiré amando pase lo que pase.**

**Cuando Relena terminó de decir esto, los chicos que se encontraban en el jardín se asombraron y miraron a Heero, que gritaba como loco.**

**Heero: -¡¡¡¡¡¡SSSSSSIIIIII!!!!!!! ¡SI! ¡SI! ¡SI!**

**Todos: -¿?**

**Heero (con una margarita): -Me quiere, me quiere mucho, me necesita, no puede vivir sin mí, me ama, me ama muchísimo, se casará conmigo...**

**Duo: -¿Heero? Heero... Heero... ¡HEERO!**

**Heero (despertando): -¡¿Qué sucede?!**

**-Heero, estabas deshojando (o como se diga) una margarita...**

**-¿Y qué tiene eso de malo?**

**-¿Quién es la persona que te quiere, te quiere mucho, te necesita, no puede vivir sin ti, te ama, te ama muchísimo, se casará contigo...?**

**-¿Te incumbe?**

**-No soy tan tonto como crees, después de lo que escuché, sé que es Relena.**

**-¿Y qué si así es?**

**Duo (resignado): -Realmente no se puede hablar contigo.**

**Los chicos permanecen afuera escuchando, después de 45 minutos, Mitsumi sale de la residencia Darlian/Peacecraft, mira a Heero y dice:**

**-La próxima, controla más tu emoción, tus alegres gritos casi se oyen en China.**

**-Disculpa, y gracias por dejarme oír todo.**

**-Para qué están los amigos.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Como ya dije, el próximo capítulo estará publicado la semana que viene. Mientras tanto, déjenme reviews, ¿si?**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Mai Maxwell: Sí, Duo es un escandaloso de primera... pero igualmente es taaan tierno... Y la verdad que Trowa sí estaba bastante obvio... Así que tú también comenzaste con la tortura escolar... no sabes cómo te entiendo (y compadezco). Espero tu review para este cap. Mucha suerte.**

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki: Imagino que ha de ser difícil para ti esperar el final de la historia porque todos los caps. que estoy publicando tú ya los leíste. Incluso yo no puedo esperar para subir ya el último capítulo y comenzar a publicar la secuela. Te puedo asegurar que el último capítulo de "La Nueva Soldado" (capítulo 26) será más que sorpresivo... Mientras esperas, no dejes de mandarme reviews. Besos.**

**Karin al cuadrado: Ya ves como el amor puede hacer cosas tan imposibles como que Trowa se vuelva un ser sociable. En cuanto a Duo y Mitsumi, en el próximo capítulo te enterarás de algo más acerca de ella... Pero no puedo decir nada acerca de los dos, gomen... ¡tendrás que seguir leyendo y mandando reviews para enterarte! (bueno, no es obligatorio que mandes reviews, ¡pero me gusta mucho recibirlos!). Cuídate.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 8**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	8. ¿Esto es una familia?

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos! Les pido mil disculpas por la tardanza, es que mi computadora tuvo muchos problemas y recién ahora se me han arreglado. Este es el capítulo 8, una introducción al mundo de nuestra querida piloto Mitsumi. ¡Muchas gracias por los reviews! Espero más para este cap.**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 8: ¿Esto es una familia?**

**Los chicos regresan a la casa de Mitsumi, donde aún se encontraban Kiroshi, Samantha, George y Matt. Los chicos descendieron de la limusina y entraron a la residencia.**

**Estaban a punto de subir las escaleras cuando alguien dijo:**

**-Mitsumi, ¿por qué no te quedaste a almorzar? Supongo que cenarás afuera...**

**-Lo que yo haga no te incumbe Samantha, déjame tranquila y ocúpate de tus cosas- dijo enojada la piloto, y subió las escaleras con los demás. **

**Entraron a la habitación principal de Mitsumi, era totalmente negra, con algunos afiches negros salpicados en rojo. Al final de la amplia habitación, había una puerta blindada detrás de la cual se encontraba la sala de entrenamiento secreta que Mitsumi habría mandado a construir mientras su familia estaba de vacaciones. La chica les mostró esa especial sala: el rincón de entrenamiento físico, una sala de práctica de armas, un simulador de sistemas de alarma, etc.**

**Quatre, Trowa, Wufei y Duo estaban asombrados, Heero ya conocía la sala, incluso solía entrenar allí, por lo que no mostró reacción alguna.**

**Mitsumi: -¿Qué les parece?**

**Quatre: -Es excelente, muy completa, pero no entiendo por qué nos trajiste aquí.**

**-¿Ves ese armario?**

**-Sí.**

**-Allí guardo las armas que suelo robarle a OZ y a sus soldados, entre otras cosas que también les he robado a esos despistados.**

**-Todo eso es sorprendente, pero sigo sin entender.**

**-Pienso enfrentarme a los ex soldados de OZ, y creí que lo mejor era combatirlos con sus propias armas y luego vencerlos con nuestros misiles más potentes.**

**-Es un plan excelente- dice Heero.**

**-Es demasiado complicado- agrega Duo.**

**-No, tú eres demasiado estúpido como para entenderlo- le responde Mitsumi, enfurecida.**

**-Tiene razón- opina Wufei.**

**-Wufei, ¿te sientes bien?- pregunta Duo, preocupado.**

**-Sí, me siento bien, ¿por qué habría de sentirme mal?**

**-Es que el hecho de darle la razón a una mujer no es algo común en ti.**

**-En ningún momento recuerdo haber dicho que la niña me agradaba. Pero en este momento tiene razón, eres demasiado estúpido como para entender la verdadera intención de este plan.**

**-Lamento interrumpir su diálogo- dice Quatre- pero creo que ya es un poco tarde y debemos cenar...**

**-Por eso no se preocupen- responde Mitsumi, con una mirada maliciosa en su rostro -¿Qué les parece si los invito a cenar?**

**-No creo que tu madre esté de acuerdo con eso- le dice Trowa.**

**-Por eso lo hace- se entromete Heero, dirigiéndose al comedor.**

**Los seis chicos se habían instalado en la mesa, cuando llegan Samantha, Matt, Kiroshi y George.**

**-¡Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth! ****¿Se puede saber a quién le pediste permiso para invitar a tus amigos a cenar?**

**-Se lo dije a Wilfred y no le molestó en lo absoluto- respondió Mitsumi, con la mirada fija en un libro y cierto aire de sarcasmo.**

**-No me gusta que tengas este tipo de amistades.**

**-¿Qué te hace pensar que me importa lo que a ti te gusta? Además, estas personas sólo son compañeros de trabajo, la mayoría ni siquiera me agrada- finalizó la chica, refiriéndose a Duo y Wufei.**

**-Pues creo que no hay más lugar en la mesa.**

**-Hay 15 asientos, y serían 16 si Matt se fuese a su casa.**

**-Matt no se irá a ninguna parte.**

**-Ellos tampoco.**

**Samantha estaba a punto de estallar de rabia, pero George la calmó:**

**-Tranquila cariño, siéntate y disfruta la cena.**

**La cena fue más que silenciosa, pero no llegó a ser del todo aburrida; mientras Quatre se entretenía mirando como Kiroshi jugaba con una cuchara en forma de avión (tiene ocho años, está un poquito grande para usar esas cosas), Wufei observaba la magnífica colección de espadas de Johann Louis Sharageth que habían sido conservadas por exigencia de Mitsumi, Trowa trataba de contar cuántos libros había en la gran biblioteca que se elevaba en un muro y trataba de compararlos con los libros que estaban en la biblioteca principal de la casa, y Heero pensaba en buenas estrategias que guardaba en su memoria; Duo solo se sentía atraído por la extraña familia de su compañera de trabajo. Miraba fijamente a Samantha Lerither, en cuyo rostro había una expresión de disgusto; a George Cambridge, quien intentaba mejorar el ánimo de su esposa; a Matt, con su mirada fija en el plato; y a Kiroshi, que seguía jugando con el avión-cuchara.**

**-**_**¿Por qué Mitsumi le guardará tanto rencor a su familia?**_**- pensaba el chico de ojos violetas.**

**En eso, a Mitsumi se le ocurrió invitarlos a almorzar al día siguiente, cosa que todos aceptaron menos Wufei:**

**-Tengo mejores cosas que hacer que estar todo el tiempo en una casa que no conozco.**

**-Como quieras, así quedarán más sillas. A Shinuu le encanta dejar todas sus cosas desparramadas por sillas diferentes.**

**-¡¿Vendrá Shinuu?!**

**-Sí, ¿por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por nada... Pensándolo bien, quizás venga a almorzar, lo único que falta es que se pongan a planear misiones sin mí.**

**-Misiones como... ir de incógnito a la residencia Shenji- dijo Trowa con sarcasmo, por lo que Wufei lo miró enfurecido y, disimuladamente, siguió comiendo (todavía no habían terminado de cenar).**

**Al terminar la cena, los G-Boys debían dirigirse a sus casas y Wilfred se ofreció a llevarlos. Como Heero sabía el enfrentamiento que tendrían Mitsumi y Samantha cuando estuviesen a solas, le ofreció (o mejor dicho, la obligó) a Mitsumi quedarse a dormir en su casa, la chica no tuvo más remedio que aceptar, subirse a la limusina e ir a la casa de Heero.**

**En la casa de Heero...**

**-Oye Heero, ¿podría preguntarte algo acerca de tus amigos?**

**-Por supuesto.**

**-Bien. 1: ¿Por qué Wufei es tan detestable? 2: ¿Por qué Trowa jamás habla de su pasado? 3: ¿Por qué Quatre es tan amable? Y 4:¿Por qué Duo jamás se calla y vive molestando a los demás?**

**-Creo que son demasiadas preguntas.**

**-Sí, pero quiero saberlas.**

**-De acuerdo. 1: Wufei cree que las mujeres son débiles porque su esposa fue asesinada por OZ, justamente, por ser demasiado débil como para enfrentarlos. 2: Cuando era pequeño, Trowa perdió la memoria y suele sufrir ataques de amnesia. 3: Quatre proviene de una familia adinerada y se podría decir que conoce los modales, la cortesía y todo eso de memoria. 4: Duo es insoportable porque... Bueno, en realidad no lo sé, solo sé que si sigue siendo así, lo golpearé muy fuerte.**

**-¿Hasta dejarlo inconsciente?**

**-Hasta matarlo.**

**-Genial.**

**-¿Genial?**

**-Si, a mí tampoco me cae bien.**

**-Mitsumi...**

**-¿Qué?**

**-A ti nadie te cae bien.**

**-¿A ti hay alguien que te caiga bien?**

**-Si, Re...**

**-Además de Relena.**

**-Si... eh... bueno... en realidad... no...**

**-Entonces no critiques.**

**-Comienzas a actuar como Maxwell.**

**-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con él?, mira que eres mi amigo y te respeto, que si no ya te hubiese mandado al infierno.**

**-Como iba diciendo, estás hablando como ese baka.**

**-No es cierto.**

**-De acuerdo... de acuerdo... no es cierto...**

**-Demonios, algunas veces realmente dan ganas de ahorcarte.**

**-Disculpa.**

**En la casa de Duo...**

**-Oye Hilde.**

**-¿Qué sucede?**

**-¿Por qué no me dijiste que salías con Trowa?**

**-¡¿Cómo sabes eso?!**

**-Me enteré por ahí. No sabía que te gustaba ese chico, ¿desde cuándo estás enamorada de él?**

**-¿Recuerdas cuando me llevaste al circo?**

**-Sí, viste a Trowa y dijiste (imitando la voz de Hilde) "Qué lindo payaso".**

**-Sí, de cierta forma; pero... ¿cómo iba yo a saber qué ese chico era tu amigo? Luego volví a verlo y, cómo decirlo, me volvió a flechar. ¿Entiendes?**

**-En realidad, no. Pero ya me dijiste lo que quería saber, así que me retiro.**

**-De acuerdo, adiós.**

**-Adiós. Y Hilde...**

**-¿Si?**

**-La próxima vez podrías decirle a tu hermano cuando sales con alguien. ¿O.K?**

**-O.K.**

**En la casa de Trowa...**

**-¡Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom o como te llames!**

**-¿Qué sucede Catherine?**

**-Fuentes confiables afirman que has comenzado a salir con Hilde Schbeiker. ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? Soy tu hermana, tengo derecho a saber lo qué sucede en tu vida.**

**-Es que comenzamos a salir hoy por la mañana, no tuve tiempo de decirte nada.**

**-¿No tuviste tiempo? ¡Trowa! ¡Son las 23:48! No puedes decirme que no tuviste tiempo.**

**-Es que ocurrieron muchas cosas- finaliza el chico de ojos verdes y se retira a su habitación.**

**-**_**Cielos, qué chico...**_**- se queda pensando Cath.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? Como ya dije, el próximo capítulo estará publicado la semana que viene. Mientras tanto, déjenme reviews, ¿si?**

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Angela Alissa Black: Bueno, espero que este capítulo haya colmado un poco tus necesidades de lectura amiga. Sinceramente, yo tampoco me imaginaba a Heero haciendo algo así, pero ya vez que uno nunca sabe que esperar de algunas personas. Cuídate y sigue mandando reviews. Suerte.**

**Tania-Chan: Un gusto conocerte, me alegra que te guste mi fanfic. Lo del extraño don de gentes de Trowa… bueno, en realidad no está taaan social pero se enamoró, y qué se le va a hacer, cuando uno se enamora se pone así, como tontito. Y es cuanto al hentai, lamento descepcionarte pero no va a ser incluido por lo menos en este fic, quizás lo escriba en un futuro, pero tengo que perfeccionar mucho mis habilidades descriptivas para eso. No olvides mandarme un nuevo review. Cuídate.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 9.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	9. Confesiones inesperadas

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Hola a todos! ¿Sorprendidos por la rapidez con la que actualicé? La verdad, yo también estoy sorprendida, pero últimamente he tenido un poco más de tiempo libre y me dediqué a preparar esta nueva entrega de "La Nueva Soldado". Un nuevo romance que debería traer felicidad, es truncado por la sorpresiva aparición de alguien que trae una noticia inesperada…**

**Les presento este nuevo capítulo...**

**Capítulo 9: Confesiones inesperadas**

**Quatre llegaba a su casa, una de sus hermanas lo esperaba en el living:**

**-Hola hermano, por fin llegaste.**

**-Hola hermana, ¿cómo has estado?**

**-Bien, ¿y tú?**

**-Muy bien, gracias. ¿Sucedió algo mientras no estaba?**

**-Nada en especial, pero una chica está esperándote en tu oficina. Creo que se llama... Dorothy Catalonia.**

**-¡Dorothy!- exclamó el piloto rubio, ruborizado; y corrió hacia su oficina.**

**-Ho... Hola Dorothy- saludó Quatre, mirando la alfombra (no se animaba a mirarla a los ojos).**

**-Hola Quatre. ¿Cómo estás?**

**-Bien, gracias Dorothy. Dime, ¿a qué viniste?**

**-Bueno, vine a visitarte, hace mucho que no hablábamos y tenía ganas de verte.**

**-Ya veo... Por favor, toma asiento.**

**Y así pasaron media hora hablando de la escuela, la paz, la guerra, el té... en realidad, Quatre hablaba de té, Dorothy solo intentaba no dormirse ante un tema tan aburrido para ella (pido disculpas a los que sí les interesa este tema); entre otras cosas.**

**-Oye Quatre.**

**-¿Si?**

**-Yo... solo quería... pedirte... disculpas por... ya sabes... lo que sucedió aquella vez... cuando te lastimé con la espada... tu... ¿me perdonas?...**

**-Dorothy- dijo el lindo chico rubio, acercándose a ella- por supuesto que te perdono, tú estabas confundida, yo también lo estuve en un momento durante la guerra.**

**-Cuando destruiste esa colonia... Disculpa, no quise recordártelo.**

**-No hay problema. Pero esa no fue la única vez, cuando terminó la guerra, retornamos a nuestras vidas normales, volvimos a la escuela... yo volví a pasar por otro momento de confusión.**

**-¿Fue difícil?**

**-Sí, pero ahora ya no tengo dudas. Yo... yo te amo Dorothy.**

**-¡¿Qué?! Yo... yo...**

**-¿Tú qué?**

**-Yo... yo... realmente no esperaba que me dijeras eso.**

**-Entiendo... Tú no sientes lo mismo...**

**-No, no es eso. Yo... yo también te amo Quatre.**

**-¿?**

**-En verdad te amo, es solo que no creí que me lo dirías tan repentinamente.**

**-¿De qué hablas? Tú fuiste quien vino a verme.**

**-Sí, pero se suponía que yo te lo diría a ti, no tú a mí.**

**-Con que de eso se trataba...- exclamó Quatre, riendo.**

**En eso entra Iria, después de golpear la puerta varias veces:**

**-Quatre, ¿qué sucede? Maryan (el ama de llaves) me dijo que oía risas y vine a ver de qué se reían tanto.**

**-De nada Iria, no te preocupes. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?**

**-Por supuesto, hermano.**

**-¿Serías tan amable de cubrirme en las reuniones del día de mañana?**

**-Sí, solo pásame los horarios luego.**

**-De acuerdo, gracias.**

**Y la hermana se retiró de la oficina. Dorothy no entendía por qué Quatre no quería ir a sus reuniones. Según lo que había oído, la empresa Winner se encontraba cerrando tratos con varias compañías y esas reuniones debían ser muy importantes.**

**-Dorothy- dijo Quatre, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica- ¿tienes algo que hacer mañana después del colegio?**

**-Déjame ver...- Dorothy sacó de no se dónde una agenda electrónica y comenzó a revisarla. –Veamos, LUNES; 15:00Hs. No, no tengo planes para mañana.**

**-Bien. ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo?**

**-Me encantaría. ¿Adónde iremos?**

**-No lo sé. Podríamos comer algo, ir a un parque. Tú eliges.**

**-De acuerdo. Entonces nos vemos mañana a la salida del colegio. Allí decidiremos a dónde ir.**

**-Me parece bien.**

**-Genial. Adiós.**

**-Adiós Dorothy.**

**Los dos se despiden con un beso y Dorothy se retira de la oficina de Quatre.**

**Al día siguiente en el Instituto del Reino de Cinq...**

**Hilde, Relena, Dorothy, Mitsumi y Shinuu se encontraban caminando por un pasillo.**

**-Entonces eso significa que están saliendo- dice Hilde.**

**-Eso creo...- responde Dorothy.**

**-Fue muy amable de parte de Quatre invitarte a salir- opina Shinuu.**

**-Si, Quatre es una persona muy amable- comenta Relena, y agrega –también es muy lindo y simpático y...**

**-Relena...**

**-¿Qué sucede, Dorothy?**

**-Ya detente.**

**-Lo siento. Y dime, Mitsumi, ¿hay alguien que te guste?**

**-¿Qué? ¿A mí? No. Nadie. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Por nada en especial. Solo... curiosidad. Oye Hilde, ¿cómo van las cosas con Trowa?**

**-Vaya, hoy sí que estás curiosa, Relena.**

**-Si. Tienes razón, pero respóndeme.**

**-Las cosas con Trowa están muy bien. El es un chico tranquilo y para nada celoso. Es una persona excelente.**

**-Me alegra que se lleven tan bien. ¿Y qué hay de ti, Shinuu?**

**Shinuu trata de responder y de que las demás no noten que tiene su mirada fija en Wufei, que acaba de pasar junto a ella:**

**-Eh... A mí... no... me gusta nadie... Absolutamente nadie...**

**-No lo dijiste muy convencida.**

**-No sé de que hablas, yo lo dije muy segura.**

**Eso pudo engañar a Hilde, Dorothy y Relena; pero no a Mitsumi, ella la conocía bien y sabía cuando le gustaba un chico a su amiga, por eso, cuando las demás se retiraron...**

**-Oye Shinuu, espera ¿puedo hablarte un momento?**

**-Claro Mitsumi.**

**-Dime la verdad. Hay alguien que te gusta ¿cierto?**

**-A ti no puedo mentirte...**

**-No, no puedes. Y si no me equivoco, esa persona es el Sr. Chang.**

**-Demonios. ¿Cómo lo supiste?**

**-Soy tu mejor amiga.**

**-De acuerdo, me gusta Wufei. Pero no creo que yo le guste a él...**

**-¿Por qué lo dices?**

**-Es que es tan, no lo sé...**

**-¿Machista? ¿Desagradable? ¿Molesto?**

**-Quizás sí sea algo machista, pero no parece ni desagradable ni molesto, es sólo que es tan... frío.**

**-¿Wufei? No parece una persona fría. Ni siquiera parece fuerte. Pero descuida, Shinuu, yo averiguaré más sobre él.**

**-Vaya, para ser alguien que odia el amor y todo eso, eres una excelente cupido.**

**-Si, claro...**

**Después del colegio, Dorothy se quedó parada en la puerta esperando a su querido Quatre, quien llego... 2 ½ horas tarde.**

**-¡Quatre Raberba Winner! ¿Qué te sucedió? Tú no acostumbras ser impuntual.**

**-Disculpa Dorothy, me demoré en la clase de música.**

**-Te demoraste más de 2 horas.**

**-Lo siento- intentaba calmarla el niño rubio, con una de sus mejores e irresistibles sonrisas.**

**-De acuerdo, no hay problema. ¿Qué te parece si, para compensar tu tardanza, me llevas a un shopping y compramos ropa, vamos a comer algo, salimos a caminar por un parque...?**

**-Me parece bien.**

**En el shopping, Dorothy se deslumbraba con los bonitos vestidos que parecían posar para ella en las vidrieras y Quatre cargaba todos los atuendos que su novia ya había comprado. Luego, se dirigieron a uno de los mejores restaurantes de la ciudad:**

**-Dorothy, ¿te gusta este lugar?**

**-Sí, es agradable.**

**-¿Qué vas a ordenar?**

**-Lo mismo que tú.**

**Luego de ordenar lo que querían (mejor dicho, lo que Quatre quería), hablaron un momento y luego se retiraron.**

**-Bien, ¿adonde vamos ahora?**

**-Pensaba en ir a caminar, pero ya es demasiado tarde para eso.**

**-Tienes razón Dorothy, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?**

**-Me parece una buena idea.**

**Cuando regresaron a la casa de Quatre, Iria estaba en el jardín. Al ver a Quatre, lo llamó para decirle algo importante.**

**-¿Qué sucede, Iria?**

**-Debo decirte algo, en tu oficina hay una chica llamada Rockselly Yahany, sus padres dicen que tú eres su prometido.**

**-¡¿Qué yo soy qué?!**

**-Al parecer, nuestro padre te habría comprometido con Rockselly antes de que tú nacieras; y ahora esa chica quiere casarse contigo lo antes posible.**

**-¿Y qué hay de Dorothy?**

**-En tu lugar, yo le diría la verdad, porque podría ponerse peor.**

**-De acuerdo. Dorothy, ven un segundo...**

**Quatre le cuenta lo sucedido a Dorothy y ella se desespera:**

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser! No... Eso no puede ser posible.**

**-Es así Dorothy, y no creas que yo estoy más alegre que tú, pero ya vamos a solucionarlo.**

**La no tan feliz pareja se encaminó hacia la oficina de Quatre, donde se encontraba Rockselly Yahany. No era muy bonita, con inexpresivos ojos opacos y el cabello sin brillo y bastante despeinado.**

**-Tú debes ser Quatre Raberba Winner, gusto en conocerte.**

**-El gusto es mío, supongo que tú eres Rockselly Yahany.**

**-Si, soy yo. Cuándo mis padres me anunciaron esto, temí encontrarme con un chico horrible, pero eres más lindo de lo que me dijeron.**

**-Gracias...- intentó ser amable Quatre- pero hay algo que debo decirte...**

**-Claro, puedes decirme lo que quieras, después de todo, vamos a ser marido y mujer- la chica no facilitaba las cosas, sin mencionar que hablaba tanto que no mostraba signos de estar respirando mientras decía esas cosas sin importancia.**

**-Eh... Rockselly, ella es Dorothy.**

**-Mucho gusto en conocerte. ¿Eres amiga de Quatre?**

**-Algo así... Eh... El gusto es mío, supongo...**

**-Rockselly, Dorothy no es mi amiga, ella es...**

**-Déjame adivinar, déjame adivinar, es tu hermana. Lo sabía, se ve tan adorable como tú, tenían que ser hermanos.**

**-No Rockselly, Dorothy no es mi hermana, ella es... ella es... mi novia.**

**-¡¿Tu qué?!- exclamó la chica, en un total estado de shock.**

**-Es que... yo no sabía... acabo de enterarme de esto. Y yo... estaba por... proponerle matrimonio a Dorothy.**

**-¡¿Qué?!- se sorprendieron las dos damas.**

**-Sí, lo siento, no puedo casarme contigo Rockselly; estoy demasiado enamorado de esta chica.**

**-De acuerdo, entiendo- trato de engañarse Rockselly, con los ojos inundados de lágrimas, y se fue.**

**-Vaya, le rompiste el corazón- exclamó inoportunamente la chica rubia.**

**-Lo sé, pero prefiero eso antes que mentirle y mentirme a mí mismo.**

**-Pero sí le mentiste.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Cuando le dijiste que me propondrías matrimonio...**

**-Dorothy, eso fue lo más cierto que le dije.**

**-¿?**

**-Sí, Doth (entiéndase, abreviatura de Dorothy); es verdad, yo estaba por... pedirte que te cases conmigo. Claro, siempre y cuando tú también lo quieras.**

**-Claro Quatre, es lo que más quiero. Pero...**

**-¿Pero?**

**-Pero, ¿qué haremos si los señores Yahany llegasen a insistir en el matrimonio de su hija?**

**-No pensé en eso.**

**-¿Qué vamos a hacer Quatre?**

**-Ya pensaremos en algo- Quatre intenta consolar a su novia, que se encuentra envuelta en llanto y con su cabeza apoyada en el pecho del chico rubio.**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Bueno, ¿Qué les pareció? El próximo capítulo estará publicado la semana que viene (eso espero…). Mientras tanto, déjenme reviews, ¿si? **

**Ahora, a responder reviews:**

**Angela Alissa Black: Ya ves que de verdad me asustó esa tentativa de demanda, jeje. Espero no haberte hecho esperar, ya que no encuentro abogado que quiera representar a esta pobre marginal (de todos modos, dudo que me encierren, ni en las cárceles me quieren, snif… snif…).**

**Cuídate y no te olvides de mandarme un review de este cap.**

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki: La verdad es que tienes razón, me ponen muchos obstáculos entre la pc y la escuela, etc., ¡pero nada impedirá que continúe publicando este fic! Ten paciencia, que cada vez falta menos para llegar al cap. 24 (ahí te quedaste, ¿no?). Besos, suerte y sigue mandando reviews.**

**Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 10.**

**Matta ne!**

**Noe Wing Deathscythe 300**


	10. Más problemas y una idea arriesgada

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Bienvenidos a la nueva entrega de este fanfic, si notan un cambio en la estética es gracias a un consejo que me dieron y decidí adoptar (en las respuestas a los reviews se encuentra el agradecimiento). Sinceramente, este capítulo esta algo aburrido, pero lo que aquí acontezca desencadenará una serie de hechos futuros que serán importantes para la historia, así que vale la pena leerlo. Gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews (¡sigan así!).

Les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 10: Más problemas y una idea arriesgada**

Al día siguiente, Quatre y Doth (me quedé con la abreviatura) le contaban a sus amigos lo que había ocurrido. Los chicos oían atentamente mientras almorzaban, en las partes más interesantes se sorprendían; en el resto del relato, solo sentían lástima por la pareja.

-Es muy triste, trágico y todo eso, pero, ¿podrían explicar mejor eso del casamiento?- sintió curiosidad Mitsumi.

-Es muy sencillo, ni Dorothy ni yo pensamos separarnos ahora, por el capricho de esa niña, por eso decidimos casarnos lo antes posible.

-Entiendo.

-Me invitarán a la boda, ¿cierto?- preguntó Relena.

-Claro Relena, a ti, a Mitsumi, a Shinuu, a Hilde, a Duo, a Heero, a Trowa, a Wufei, a Catherine, a Sally, a Noin, a Zechs, a Lady Une, a Marie Maia, a...

-De acuerdo, ya entendimos.

-Lo siento.

-¡Yo quiero ser el padrino!- exclamó Duo.

-Esa es decisión de Quatre- respondió rápidamente Heero, con su habitual tono frío y serio.

-Estoy seguro que Quatre me elegirá.

-Y yo estoy segura de qué no llegarás vivo a esa boda si no cierras la boca- logró callarlo Mitsumi, y agregó- y bien Quatre ¿quién será el padrino?

-Pues había pensado en Trowa, ya que es mi mejor amigo.

-Sabía que no elegirías al idiota trenzado.

-¿A quién llamaste idiota trenzado?- preguntó histéricamente el chico de ojos violetas y cabello... trenzado.

-¿Ves algún otro idiota trenzado además de ti?

-Ehhh...

-No, no ves ninguno. ¿Sabes por qué? Porque tú eres el único idiota trenzado aquí presente.

-Y tú eres la única aquí presente que opina eso.

-Yo no estaría tan convencida. ¿Quién de aquí cree que Maxwell es un idiota trenzado?- entonces se puede ver a Heero, Wufei y Shinuu concordando con Mitsumi.

-Oye Shinuu, tú no opines, apenas me conoces.

-Lo sé, pero Mitsumi sabe reconocer bien a la gente y si ella dice que eres un idiota trenzado, es muy probable que lo seas.

-Lo único que me faltaba, la admiradora N°1 de la niña histérica apoyando a su ídola.

-Que te queden bien en claro dos cosas. 1: Shinuu no es mi admiradora N°1 ni yo soy su ídola. 2: Yo no soy una niña histérica. Ni histérica, ni mucho menos niña.

-De acuerdo, disculpa.

En eso, se ve aparecer en la cafetería del colegio a nada más y nada menos que Rockselly Yahany. Podía notarse que estaba furiosa, a sus espaldas se encontraba un matrimonio adulto; se trataba de Lord Lunker y Lady Miran Yahany, los padres de Rockselly. En sus rostros también había una expresión de furia.

-¿Dónde está, querida Rockselly?

-Allí madre, allí, en esa mesa, está con sus amigos y con su novia.

-No te preocupes hija, tu padre se va a encargar de todo.

En efecto, al decir esto, Lord Lunker se encaminó a donde se encontraba el pobre e indefenso Quatre.

Lord Lunker: -Disculpe, ¿es usted el Sr. Winner?

Quatre (que no se percató de Rockselly): -Si, soy yo, ¿qué desea?

-Que se case con mi hija.

-¿?

-Soy Lord Lunker Yahany.

-O sea que usted es...

-El padre de Rockselly.

-¿Acaso su hija no le dijo que me casaré con otra?

-Sí, me lo dijo, dijo que se casará con la srita. Dorothy Catalonia, la nieta del Duque Dermail y la sobrina segunda del Coronel Treize Krushrenada.

-Y la prima segunda de Marie Maia Krushrenada Barton.

-Si, lo sé.

-Entonces, creo que no tenemos nada de que hablar.

-Se equivoca, tenemos mucho de que hablar.

-¿Por ejemplo?

-Que no me importa lo mucho que ame a la nieta de Dermail, su padre arregló que usted se casaría con mi hija Rockselly, y he venido para que esto se cumpla.

-Yo todavía no había nacido, ese trato fue sin mi consentimiento.

-Pues realmente no me importa su consentimiento, yo deposité demasiado dinero en su empresa a cambio del matrimonio; y si no se efectúa el matrimonio, no me quedará más remedio que llevar a la empresa Winner a la banca rota.

-De acuerdo, discutiremos esto en mi oficina cuando salga del colegio.

Quatre le comentó el problema a Dorothy; esta intentó engañarse, diciéndole a su novio que todo se solucionaría, aunque en el fondo no creía eso.

-Disculpen, ¿alguien podría explicar lo que acaba de suceder?- preguntó Duo.

-El padre de Rockselly insiste con el matrimonio.

-¿Por qué no le dices que no y listo?

-No es tan sencillo, el Sr. Yahany depositó una importante suma de dinero en mi empresa, y si no cumplo sus deseos podría llevarme a la banca rota.

-Tengo una idea bastante buena- dijo Mitsumi –pero significaría una pérdida parcial para tu empresa.

-¿Segura de que sólo será parcial?

-Si, confía en mí.

-De acuerdo, explica tu idea.

-Transfiere las acciones del Sr. Yahany a la empresa Cambridge.

-¿Cómo lo haríamos?

-George es muy distraído, siempre guarda los códigos de su empresa en una mesa fácil de agredir; sólo tomamos esos códigos, accedemos a la página de Cambridge Cia., realizamos la transferencia...

-¿Eso es todo?

-No. ¿Recuerdas a mi hermanastro Matt?

-Si.

-Podríamos ofrecerlo en tu lugar.

-¿Y qué si Matt se resiste?

-Recuerda que el dinero de los Yahany ahora estaría en la empresa Cambridge, si Matt se resiste, simplemente la empresa de su padre quedará en la ruina.

-¿Qué acaso ese tipo de transferencias no es ilegal?

-Quatre, nadie va a enterarse.

-¿Y qué sucederá si algo llegara a salir mal?

-Pues te encarcelarían. ¿Qué sucede? ¿No tienes el valor suficiente?

-Hmmm... De acuerdo, lo haré.

Esa noche, en la escalera de la casa de Mitsumi...

-Shhh... No hagan ruido, no querrán que alguien nos descubra.

-De acuerdo Mitsumi, oye, tengo miedo.

-¿Miedo de qué?

-De que algo salga mal y me manden a la cárcel.

-Quatre ya te lo dije, nadie se va a enterar de nada.

-Si Quatre, hazle caso a la niña.

-Cállate Duo, nos van a descubrir.

-Glup... Sí Heero.

Una vez en la habitación de George...

-Oye niña, ¿dónde demonios esta tu padrastro?

-Esta vez va en serio, trenzado, si vuelves a llamarme niña te romperé el cráneo.

-De acuerdo, si lo pides así... ¿Dónde esta tu padrastro, querida colega?

-_Estúpido_. George está trabajando.

-¿Y tu madre?

-Samantha esta en su habitación, del otro lado de la casa.

-¿Y tu hermanastro?

-Matt no vive aquí, el tiene su propio departamento.

-¿Y tu hermano?

-Medio hermano.

-Es lo mismo, ¿y tu MEDIO hermano?

-Se quedó a dormir en la casa de su amigo Yerishami.

-¿Qué Yerishami es el único amigo que tiene?

-No creo, pero es el que vive más cerca de la casa que Lady Une comparte con Marie Maia.

-¿?

-Kiroshi está saliendo con Marie Maia.

-¡¿Cuántos años tienen?!

-Shhh... Tienen ocho años.

-Son muy pequeños.

-Ya cállate.

-No te haré caso, Mitsumi.

-Hazle caso.

-Glup... Sí Heero.

Mitsumi abrió lentamente el cajón donde se encontraban los papeles de la empresa Cambridge y los tomó, suplantándolos por unas copias inentendibles.

Mitsumi: -Bien, los tengo. Ahora vamos a una computadora.

Duo: -¿Cuál de todas?

-No sé, a alguna, cualquiera.

-De acuerdo, pero asegúrate de elegir bien esa computadora.

-Shhh... Haces demasiado ruido.

En el salón de computadoras, Mitsumi pasó el dinero de Lord Yahany a la empresa de George, Quatre telefoneó a Lunker para decirle que una de sus hermanas (las hermanas de Quatre) había entregado el dinero a la empresa Cambridge en un acuerdo que tuvieron al morir el Sr. Winner. Por lo que Quatre estaba libre de casarse con quien quisiera, pero también comentó que George tenía un apuesto y exitoso hijo llamado Matsumoto (Matt) que estaría encantado de conocer a la "bonita" Rockselly. Después de discutir un poco, el Sr. Lunker aceptó conocer al muchacho en cuestión.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien… eso es todo por ahora, prometo más entretenimiento para la próxima semana.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki:** Me alegra mucho tu entusiasmo (y hasta me lo contagias), ¡¡¡muchas gracias por leer este fanfic por segunda vez!!!

¡Tú también cuídate y arriba LA NUEVA SOLDADO!

**Androgen:** Muchas gracias por tu opinión, es agradable recibir elogios pero las críticas no deben ser dejadas de lado cuando son constructivas, como en este caso. Como verás, cambié el texto a normal, y es verdad que ahora se ve mejor; realmente, yo no veo los capítulos después de publicarlos sino que los escribo en el Microsoft Word y ahí se ve bien el texto en negrita, pero viéndolo publicado lastima la vista, no me había percatado antes, gracias por el aviso. Y en cuanto a lo relacionado con la narración, lamentablemente la historia ya está terminada y no se encuentra sujeta a ningún tipo de modificación, por respeto a los antiguos lectores (esta es la 2° publicación), pero con el avance de los capítulos (más en la secuela) se irá notando un mejor desarrollo y estilo narrativo (quiero aclarar que esta historia comenzó a escribirse hace cuatro años, teniendo yo 12 años de edad), es probable que en los próximos capítulos sigas notando estas deficiencias que yo también noté, aunque tarde. Muchas gracias otra vez por tu opinión, si tienes otra sugerencia no dudes en escribirme.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 11.

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


	11. Encuentros y reencuentros

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Antes que nada agradezco los reviews de Angella Alissa Black ya que recién hoy pude leerlos y me levantaron el ánimo en el momento justo (me acaban de extraer una muela y me duele muchísimo). Este capítulo se trae alguna que otra sorpresita¡espero que lo disfruten!

Les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 11: Encuentros y reencuentros**

Quatre había fijado el encuentro entre Matt y Rockselly para el Sábado a la tarde, en el shopping más visitado de todo el Reino de Cinq.

Quatre: -Mitsumi¿por qué elegiste este lugar para el encuentro?

Mitsumi: -Para no levantar sospechas, si vamos a un lugar dónde sólo hay un par de personas, Matt podría darse cuenta de que todo esto fue un arreglo.

-Espera un segundo¿Matt no lo sabe?

-No.

-¿Y qué hay si no le gusta Rockselly? Recuerda que la chica no es del todo linda.

-Pues no nos quedará más remedio que pedirle a Lord Yahany que quiebre la empresa Cambridge.

-Entiendo...

Al instante aparece Matt Cambridge, muy bien vestido y con un agradable perfume. Quatre dudó de que el chico no supiese nada y le preguntó a Mitsumi el por qué de la elegancia de su hermanastro. La chica respondió que el siempre es así, que le gusta sentirse bien consigo mismo y que está loco. Luego, la planificadora (entiéndase Mitsumi) fingió una sonrisa y saludó al recién llegado.

Mitsumi (fingiendo alegría): -Hola Matt, que suerte que viniste, el es mi amigo Quatre, va a ayudarnos a elegir el regalo adecuado para el cumpleaños de Rebbie.

Quatre (en voz baja, dirigiéndose a Mitsumi): -¿Quién es Rebbie?

-La medio hermanita de Matsumoto.

-Ahhh... Vaya que tienes una familia complicada.

-No soy yo la que tiene casi treinta hermanas.

En eso, se ve aparecer entre la gente a una chica de ojos opacos y cabello claro (nuestra poco querida Rockselly), quien se dirige a Quatre y lo llama, él acude al llamado acompañado de Mitsumi, quien deja a Matt esperando.

-Hola Rockselly, ella es Mitsumi, la hermanastra del chico del que te hablé- presentó Quatre.

-Gusto en conocerte- extendió su mano Rockselly hacia la otra chica.

-El gusto es mío, supongo que Quatre te explicó algo- respondió Mitsumi, luego de estrecharle la mano a la chica Yahany.

-No.

-Bien. El tema es que pase lo que pase, tú no debes hablar del arreglo. Finge que eres una compañera de nuestro colegio, que vino aquí por casualidad, te presentamos con él y lo conquistas.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacer todo eso?

-Porque mi hermanastro no debe hablar de esto tampoco, ya que su padre no quiere que se corran rumores acerca de sus tratos.

-Entiendo...

Los tres se dirigen hacia donde se encuentra Matt.

Mitsumi: -Hey Matt, quiero presentarte a alguien.

Matt: -¿A quién?

-Ella es Rockselly Yahany, una compañera de colegio, me la acabo de encontrar.

-En... can... ta... do... de... co... no... cer... te...

-I... gual... men... te...

Ambos chicos estaban como flechados el uno por el otro, el plan de Mitsumi había dado resultado y Quatre estaba feliz.

Mitsumi: -Matt¿podemos hablar un minuto a solas?

Matt: -Por supuesto.

Mitsumi le explicó todo, absolutamente todo a Matt, y le dijo que debía proponerle matrimonio a Rockselly lo antes posible, sin que George se enterara de la transferencia de dinero. Matt asintió y regresó a donde estaban Winner y Yahany y juntos pasearon hasta que se hizo de noche y llevaron a Rockselly a su casa.

En otro lugar del Reino de Cinq...

Lady Une paseaba por un parque, sin dejar de pensar en todas las parejas que la rodeaban: Noin y Zech, Trowa y Hilde, Quatre y Dorothy, Sally y un tal Rick, una posible unión entre Relena y Heero, incluso su pequeña Marie Maia con Kiroshi... Y ella se encontraba sola, sentía que no era nadie sin su amado coronel Treize, cuando de pronto...

"Psstt, psstt, psstt".

-¿Qué es ese ruido?

"Psstt, psstt, psstt".

-¿Quién es? Salga de donde quiera que este.

"Psstt, psstt, psstt".

-Ya es suficiente- concluyó Lady, sacando su arma.

¿?: -Tranquila, no es necesario.

-No, no puede ser. Es... ¿Es usted, su excelencia?

-Eso parece¿verdad?

-Pe... Pero... Usted... Usted está muerto.

-Eso dicen...

-¿Cómo sobrevivió?

-Querida Lady¿no creerá que el coronel Treize Krushrenada iba a morir de una forma tan estúpida? Escapé del MS antes de que explotara.

-Me alegra tanto verlo, encontré a su hija.

-¿Hija?

-La pequeña que tuvo con la hija de Dekim Barton.

-No sabía que la niña había sobrevivido.

-Lo hizo, y es muy bonita, vive conmigo. Me haría muy feliz que usted viniera a verla.

-Condúceme a la casa entonces.

-Así lo haré su excelencia.

En la casa de Lady Une...

L.U.: -¡Marie Maia! Baja por favor.

M.M.: -Ya voy Lady.

-Marie Maia, el es Treize Krushrenada.

-Pero... El... Está muerto.

-Eso creí yo también, pero resulta que tu padre escapó del MS y permaneció escondido en quién sabe dónde hasta que por fin se le dio por aparecer.

Treize: -No hacía falta que dijeras todo eso.

-Disculpe excelencia.

M.M.: -Entonces usted es mi padre...

-Si, y quiero decirte que me alegra mucho saber que tengo una hija.

-Y a mí me alegra saber que mi padre está vivo. Supongo que Lady te contó lo que hice en el año 196 D.C.

-Si, pero no estoy enojado, todos cometemos errores...

-Si... Papá...

-¿Qué?

-¿Te casarás con Lady Une?

-No lo sé... Si ella quiere...- dice Treize, haciendo que Une se sonroje.

En eso, se oye el sonido de un timbre, Lady Une atiende y se encuentra con Zech y Noin, que regresaban de su luna de miel (si, se casaron). Noin aclaró que vio a Lady acompañada por Treize, y vinieron a pedir explicaciones, por lo que Une les contó la historia y los invitó a cenar. Zech aceptó con gusto, pero Noin le recordó que debían ir a la casa de Relena. Lady Une también les contó lo que pasaba entre Heero y Relena; y, mientras Noin esperaba una actitud desesperada de parte de su esposo, Zech solo dijo:

-Espero que todo salga bien y que ese chico haga feliz a mi hermana...

-¿Qué?- se asombraron todos.

-...¡¡¡Porque si la llega a hacer sufrir se las verá conmigo!!!

-Era de esperarse...

Noin: -Creo que mejor nos vamos, antes de que a Milliardo se le de por ir a matar a Heero.

Zech: -Ya te dije que no me llames Milliardo, soy Zech Marquize. Milliardo es nombre de estúpidos (mis más sinceras disculpas a todos los Milliardos).

-¿Entonces yo que sería¿Lucrezia Noin de Peacecraft o Lucrezia Noin de Marquize?

Treize: -Queda mejor Lucrezia Noin de Peacecraft.

Zech: -Creí que éramos amigos, Treize.

-Disculpa.

De pronto, se vuelve a escuchar el sonido del timbre, Marie Maia mira un reloj de pared y corre emocionada hacia la puerta.

-¡Kiroshi! Pasa por favor, quiero presentarte a mi padre.

-Hola Marie Maia¿qué tu padre no estaba muerto?

-Parece que no.

La parejita ingresa al comedor (donde se encontraban los demás) y Marie Maia presenta a Kiroshi con Treize, Noin y Zech.

-¿De dónde te conocemos pequeño?- exclamaron los tres en unísono.

-Puede ser que alguna vez hayan venido a mi casa, mi media hermana participó en la guerra y recientemente la ascendieron a piloto de Epyon.

-¡Mi Epyon está siendo piloteado por una niña! Dime... Kiroshi¿quién es tu media hermana?

-Se llama Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth, señor.

-¡La hija de Johann!- exclamó precipitadamente el Conde Relámpago.

-¿Johann¿Cuál Johann?- no comprendía Treize.

-Johann Louis Sharageth, el presidente de Sharageth Corp., murió de una forma similar a la de Winner. En ese momento, su hija Mitsumi tendría seis años; dicen que a los siete comenzó a entrenarse para ser soldado. Creo que alguna vez nos hemos enfrentado a ella.

-OH sí, ahora la recuerdo. Oye Kiroshi¿qué relación tienes con mi pequeña?

Kiroshi (mirando a M.M.): -Marie Maia¿se lo dices tú o sé lo digo yo?

L.U. (entrometiéndose): -Ninguno de los dos, yo seré quien lo diga. Mira cariño, Kiroshi está saliendo con tu hija desde hace ya un par de días.

Treize (desesperado): -¡¿Mi pequeña está saliendo con el medio hermano de una piloto Gundam?! Lady Une¿cómo demonios educaste a mi hija?

-Disculpa Treize.

Luego del revuelo ocurrido en casa de Une, Treize decidió quedarse a vivir allí para estar cerca de su amada y vigilar a su hija, Zech y Noin se retiraron y fueron a la casa de Relena.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien… eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Angela Alissa Black:** Primero y principal, me alegra mucho que vayas a graduarte y que estés disfrutando de tus vacaciones (creo que te las mereces). Segundo, gracias por no demandarme, ahora podré dormir tranquila, jeje! Y tercero, me gustó mucho la idea de escribir una historia contigo, sinceramente nunca he escrito algo en conjunto pero me gustaría intentarlo. Pásame tu dirección de e-mail o messenger así nos comunicamos y nos ponemos de acuerdo (mi messenger es y mi e-mail es Muchas gracias por escribirme, sigue así. Mucha suerte.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 12

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


	12. Cómo se deben explicar

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo esta nueva entrega de La Nueva Soldado, espero que disculpen la demora, es que he estado realmente muy ocupada. Muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews!!! Espero recibir más para este cap.

Les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 12: Cómo se deben explicar cosas inexplicables**

En la mansión Peacecraft, Relena se encontraba en su habitación rosa pensando en cómo decirle a Heero lo que sentía; cuando de pronto se oye un golpe en la puerta de la habitación.

-¿Quién es?- preguntó la ministra.

-El Conde Relámpago ha regresado del terrible castigo que le asignaron- se podía oír del otro lado de la puerta.

-¡Milliardo Peacecraft, Zech Marquize o cómo diablos te llames! Compórtate o te las verás con la Condesa Relámpago.

-Hermano, Noin, pasen por favor.

-Srita. Relena, me alegra tanto volver a verla.

-Por favor Noin, deja de llamarme Srita., después de todo, eres mi cuñada.

-Hablando de cuñados- interrumpió el hermanito celoso -¿cómo es eso de que tienes algo con Yuy?

-Glup... ¿Quién te lo dijo?

-Lady Une y Treize.

-¡¿Treize?! ¿Qué no está muerto?

-No. Ahora explícate.

-Bien, Heero y yo no tenemos nada, yo estoy enamorada de él y una amiga de Heero me dijo que el también lo está pero no tenemos nada...

-¿Amiga de Heero? Debe ser Sharageth.

-Sí. ¿Cómo supiste?

-Es una historia un poco larga. ¿Cómo es eso de que ambos están enamorados pero no tienen nada?

-Iba a decirle a Heero todo esto, pero estoy esperando el momento.

-El momento de su muerte- susurró Zech.

-¡Milliardo!- gritó Noin, quién lo había escuchado.

-¿Qué? Yo no dije nada...

-Si, claro.

-Oigan, Zech, Noin, ¿quieren quedarse a cenar?

-Gracias Relena, pero debemos desempacar nuestro equipaje, sólo vinimos a saludarte y Zech quería pedirte explicaciones por lo de Heero.

-Entiendo. De acuerdo, adiós.

-Adiós.

Mientras tanto, en la casa de Heero...

-Cielos, si Relena está enamorada de mí, ¿por qué no me lo dice? Es estúpido de su parte creer que la rechazaré después de todo lo que he hecho para protegerla.

El sonido del timbre hace reaccionar a Heero, quien se dirige a abrir la puerta.

-Hola Heero, traigo novedades.

-Hola Mitsumi, pasa por favor.

-Ya lo hice. Bien, te cuento: Zech y Noin han regresado de su luna de miel y Lady Une les contó todo lo que sucede entre tú y Relena; y como te imaginarás, Zech no está del todo feliz. Treize está vivo, escapó del MS antes de que explotara, no me preguntes cómo; y ahora vive con Lady Une y con Marie Maia. Trataré de averiguar todo lo que pueda sobre Relena, pero también tengo que averiguar cosas sobre Wufei.

-Tranquila, respira. Espera un segundo, ¿Wufei?

-Si, Wufei.

-¿Para qué quieres averiguar cosas sobre Wufei?

-Para Shinuu.

-Hmmm... Ella también.

-¿Ella también qué?

-Nada... Digo que Wufei también está algo enamorado de tu amiga.

-Shinuu se alegrará cuando le diga eso.

-Si, supongo. ¿Para eso viniste?

-Si, también quería comentarte que las cosas con Quatre salieron bien y Matt le propondrá casamiento a Rockselly dentro de poco.

-Que interesante...

-Bien, eso es todo. Adiós.

-Espera Mitsumi.

-¿Si?

-Necesito pedirte un favor.

-Habla.

-Quiero que me ayudes a hablar con Relena.

-No soy buena para eso.

-Lo sé, pero eres mi única opción.

-Como quieras...

En ese momento, se vuelve a escuchar el sonido del timbre, Heero abre con desgano y se encuentra con Duo.

Duo: -¡Hola amigo! ¿Cómo has estado?

Heero: -¿Qué quieres?

-Nada... ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

-¿Entonces a qué viniste?

-Pues a pasar un rato con mi amigo.

-Aquí no vive ningún amigo tuyo.

-Simpático como siempre, ¿me dejarás pasar?

-Cómo si tuviese otra opción.

Heero deja pasar a Duo, en el living, Mitsumi estaba sentada en el sofá leyendo un libro.

-Bonita casa- comenta Duo, y agrega al percatarse de Mitsumi –disculpa Heero, no sabía que tenías compañía, cuánto lo siento por ti.

-Y yo realmente siento haberme encontrado contigo, pero yo llegué primera así que no me iré hasta que Heero me lo pida.

-Pues yo acabo de llegar, así que tampoco me iré.

-Heero, decide ¿Duo o yo?

-Pues yo creo que es obvio que te elijo a ti Mitsumi, en momentos como éste me eres mucho más útil que el trenzado.

-Ya lo oíste Duo, lárgate.

-Un momento, no me iré hasta saber que estaban haciendo.

-Iba a ayudar a Heero a hablar con Relena.

-Yo también puedo ayudar, se muchos poemas casi de memoria, y soy una persona tierna, dulce, alegre, simpática, adorable...

-Si, claro, y Quatre es hijo único...

-_Mmm... Pensándolo bien, quizás el trenzado pueda ayudarme._ Oye Duo, quédate, quizás si seas útil alguna vez en tu vida.

-A la orden, mi capitán.

-Ya compórtate.

-Si Heero.

-De acuerdo Heero, si Maxwell se queda, yo me voy.

-Pero te necesito Mitsumi.

-No, lo tienes a él para que te ayude.

-Pero no podré soportarlo yo solo.

-Ayyy. Qué demonios, de acuerdo Heero, me quedaré. Pero que él se mantenga bien lejos de mí.

-Eres una niña estúpida.

-Y tú un idiota trenzado.

-Oigan, ¿alguien recuerda que deben ayudarme?

-Disculpa Heero.

-Si, disculpe mi capitán.

-Duo...

Los chicos se pasaron la mayor parte de la tarde y la noche ideando planes para hablar con Relena. Para cuando terminaron, ya eran las 02:47 de la madrugada y Duo no se animaba a volver solito a su casa (pobrecito mi pilotito favorito, re-bonito, súper simpatiquito, con sus hermosos ojitos).

-Mitsumi, supongo que me ayudarás con esto.

-Olvídalo Heero, ya te ayudé demasiado.

-Pero, no puedes dejarme solo con este salvaje.

-¿Qué quieres que haga?

-Quédate a dormir tú también.

-No.

-Insisto.

-No soportaré a Maxwell toda la noche...- (minutos después) -...No puedo creer que deba soportar a Maxwell toda la noche.

-Vamos Mitsu, no será tan malo, yo me porto bien- dijo Duo, poniendo cara de angelito (¡¡¡que lindooo!!!).

-¡No me llames así!

-¿Cómo?

-Mitsu.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque suena a nombre de niña.

-Ahhh.

-Oye Duo.

-¿Si?

-¿Dónde está Heero?

-Salió.

-Eso lo sé, ¿adonde salió?

-Como saberlo...

-Pues no me quedaré despierta esperándolo, eso le toca a Relena.

-Mitsumi, ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Esa ya es una pregunta, tonto.

-De acuerdo, otra pregunta.

-Habla.

-¿Tú y Heero tienen algo juntos?

-Maxwell usa la cabeza, si Heero y yo tuviéramos algo juntos, no lo ayudaría a conquistar a Relena.

-Bueno, ¿pero tuvieron alguna vez algo?

-No, somos amigos desde pequeños y compartimos muchas cosas juntos, nos conocemos bien y confiamos el uno en el otro, pero nos respetamos demasiado como amigos como para tener algo juntos. Además, recuerda que yo odio todo lo relacionado con el amor, el cariño y todas esas estupideces.

-¿Y esperas que te crea que nunca tuviste novio?

-Bueno, novios tuve varios, pero jamás, y repito jamás sentí nada por ninguno.

-No entiendo.

-La mayoría pertenecían a OZ, yo ingresaba a su mundo encubierta, los conquistaba, les sacaba información y los dejaba.

-_Que fría._ Pero novios que no tuvieran que ver con el trabajo.

-Si, en el colegio, los clubes, pero tampoco sentía nada, salía con ellos por puro aburrimiento.

-Eso no es muy agradable. Si yo fuese tu novio no soportaría que hicieras eso.

-Pero tú no eres mi novio, así que cállate y duérmete.

-No quiero.

-Eres insoportable.

-Ni que tú fueses muy agradable.

-Estúpido.

-"Mitsu".

-Rata trenzada.

-Antipática.

-Descerebrado.

-Vete al infierno.

-Te sigo.

-Tengo sueño.

-No cambies de tema.

-En serio, tengo sueño.

-Entonces duérmete.

-De acuerdo, buenas noches.

-No sé que tendrán de buenas.

Cuando a Heero se le dio por regresar a su casa, sus huéspedes ya estaban dormidos y eran las 5:36 aproximadamente. Heero había ido al parque que se situaba frente a la casa de Relena, pensaba despertarla, recitar algún que otro asqueroso poemita de los que le dijo Duo, o cantarle; pero se arrepintió y se quedo vagando en el parque hasta que se decidió a regresar.

Heero: -Hmmm... Están dormidos. Mejor para mí, así no me pedirán explicaciones.

¿?: -Heero, ¿se puede saber adónde fuiste?

-¡Mitsumi! ¿Qué no estabas dormida?

-Tus ruidosos pasos me despertaron. Ahora explícate.

-Fui al parque que está frente a la casa de ya sabes quién.

-¿Y qué hiciste?

-Pensaba recitarle un poema.

-Eso suena asquerosamente tierno.

-También se me ocurrió cantarle.

-Pobre Relena, ¿qué te hizo para que la quisieras torturar así?

-Pero al final me arrepentí y me quedé en el parque hasta ahora.

En eso Duo se despierta a causa de la conversación que mantienen los otros dos.

Duo: -Ya cállense, aquí hay gente que quiere dormir.

Mitsumi: -Si tienes tantas ganas de dormir hazlo en tu casa.

-No eres nadie para echarme.

-No te estoy echando, pero no nos callaremos solo porque tú lo dices.

-Bueno, entonces déjenme entrar en conversación, ¿de qué hablaban?

-De que Heero se pasó toda la noche frente a la casa de Relena intentando recitarle poemas o cantarle, pero se acobardó y se quedó en un parque.

Heero: -No me acobardé, lo pensé bien y me arrepentí, eso es todo.

Duo y Mitsumi: -Si, claro... Lo qué tu digas Heero, lo que tú digas...

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso me están tratando de cobarde?

-No... ¿Cómo se te ocurre...?

-Ya es suficiente, me cansaron, váyanse.

-Pues aunque no nos lo dijeras, ya nos íbamos. Tenemos una reunión con los chicos, ¿recuerdas? Y tú debes venir con nosotros.

-De acuerdo.

A las 6:00 en punto salieron de la casa de Heero y se dirigieron a la de Trowa.

Duo: -Hola a tod... ¿Hilde?

Duo había entrado muy animado, pero su rostro cambió cuando se encontró a Hilde y Trowa besándose apasionadamente en un sofá.

Hilde: -¡Duo! ¿Por qué llegaste tan temprano?

-Barton, ¡Omae no Korosu!

-Hey, esa es mi frase- dice Heero enfadado.

-¡Espera Duo!- exclama Trowa corriendo por todo el living, intentando escapar de Duo, quien lo está siguiendo.

-¡¿Qué intentas hacer con mi hermanita?!

-¡Ya detente Duo! Ahora sé cómo se siente Relena, estás actuando como Zech- Hilde intenta detener a Duo.

-Pero Hilde... Soy tu hermano, tengo que cuidarte.

-Yo creo que la chica ya está lo suficientemente grande como para cuidarse sola- se entromete Mitsumi.

-¿Y a ti quién te pidió opinión?

-Solo trato de salvarle la vida a mi amiga.

-¿Amiga? ¿Desde cuándo son amigas?

-Desde... Ehhh... No me acuerdo... Ah sí, desde que nos conocimos, en el colegio. No vas a decirme que no notaste que en los pasillos siempre estamos juntas.

-¿Las dos solas?

-No, solas no. Con Dorothy, Shinuu, Relena.

-Ahhh.

-Bueno, ¿comenzamos con la reunión?

Trowa: -Espera, aún no llegaron todos. Y yo quiero saber, ¿por qué llegaron los tres juntos?

Heero: -Esa es una historia muy larga.

Mitsumi: -Demasiado larga para mi gusto.

Trowa: -No entiendo.

Mitsumi: -Ni vamos a permitir que lo entiendas.

Trowa queda algo aterrado por la forma en que lo trata Mitsumi, pero se acerca a Duo y disimuladamente le dice en voz bien baja:

-Luego me cuentas, ¿si?

-Si.

En eso suena el timbre, Catherine atiende y se encuentra con Quatre, muy agitado, vestido de traje y con el celular en la mano.

Cath: -Por Dios, Quatre, ¿qué te sucedió?

Quatre: -Vengo apuradísimo de una reunión.

-¡Pero si son las 6:10!

-Lo sé, la reunión fue a las 3:30. ¿Puedo pasar?

-Si claro, pasa. _Pobre chico, tiene una vida demasiado agitada._

Quatre saluda a sus compañeros y a Hilde, al instante llega Wufei y pronto se disponen a idear planes cuando de pronto:

"Tilililí, tilililí; tilililí, tilililí"

Quatre y Mitsumi atienden sus respectivos celulares, pero Quatre corta al darse cuenta de que el llamado es para Mitsumi.

Mitsumi (hablando por teléfono con Matt): ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Rockselly está muerta?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Un paro cardíaco?! ¡Tiene 15 años! (los pilotos tienen 17) De acuerdo Matt, quédate tranquilo. Adiós.

Quatre: -¿Cómo es eso de que Rockselly está muerta?

Mitsumi: -Tuvo un paro cardíaco y murió. Así de simple.

-¿Y qué sucederá con el dinero, la empresa, Lord Yahany?

-Según Matt, Lunker no retirará el dinero de la empresa ni la quebrará. Dejará todo como estaba.

-¿Y eso por qué?

-Por ser tan buen novio. Al menos eso me dijo...

-¿Y qué sucederá con mi empresa?

-Lo primero que haremos, es eliminar el nombre Yahany de los ingresos Cambridge, parecerá que ese dinero fue una ganancia más de la empresa; luego transferiremos nuevamente ese dinero a la cuenta de los Winner, eliminaremos los datos de esa transferencia en la lista de arreglos de George y listo.

-Es un excelente plan Mitsumi.

Wufei: -¿Alguien recuerda que debemos seguir con los planes?

Al decir esto Wufei, todos siguieron con las estrategias hasta que se hizo de noche y debieron regresar a sus casas. Primero se fue Quatre, luego Heero, Mitsumi, Wufei, y cuando estaba por irse Duo, Trowa lo detuvo:

-Tú no vas a ningún lado. Recuerda que debes contarme lo que sucedió.

-¿?

-Ya sabes. Eso de por qué vinieron Heero, Mitsumi y tú juntos.

-Ah, eso. Bien, el tema es que ayer fui a visitar a Heero, y en su casa se encontraba Mitsumi. Ambos estábamos aconsejándole como debía hablar con Relena y, como Heero no entendía nada, para cuando terminamos ya eran más de las 2:00 de la madrugada y yo no quería regresar a mi casa solo, tenía miedo.

-Eres un estúpido.

-No me interrumpas. Como iba diciendo, yo tenía miedo, entonces me quedé a dormir en casa de Heero. Claro que Heero no quería soportarme toda la noche sin ayuda de nadie y le pidió a su amiga que se quedara a dormir también. Heero se fue un rato y me pasé la noche discutiendo con la niña, hasta que por fin, me dormí. Al despertarnos, discutimos un poco más y luego vinimos aquí.

-¿Eso es todo?

-Algo resumido, pero sí, eso es todo.

-¿Por qué Mitsumi no quería decirlo?

-Supongo que no quiere hablar de mí.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no le caigo muy bien...

Trowa pudo notar la mirada de cachorrito triste que tenía Duo (pobrecito mi angelito) e inoportunamente dijo:

-Te gusta, ¿no es cierto?

-¿Quién?

-Ella.

-¿Catherine?

-No, Mitsumi.

-¿Y por qué señalabas la habitación de Catherine?

-Déjate de estupideces. ¿Te gusta Mitsumi o no?

-Por favor Trowa, me extraña que me conozcas tan poco. Mira si a mí me va a gustar esa engreída.

-Quién sabe, tú tienes gustos extraños.

-No es cierto.

-Claro que sí, a ti te gustan las chicas que no tienen nada que ver contigo. Te gustan las inteligentes...

-¿Me estás diciendo estúpido?

-...las chicas fuertes...

-Y ahora me dices débil.

-...y por sobre todas las cosas, las que te odian.

-Como si una chica pudiese odiar al Shinigami más simpático que existe.

-O sea, que tú no eres el único Shinigami.

-No me refería a eso.

-Cómo sea, te gusta Mitsumi.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-No.

-Si.

-¡Te estoy diciendo que no!

-¡Y yo te estoy diciendo que si!

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

-Que no.

-Que si.

En ese momento aparece Hilde, que al ver la situación, intenta separarlos.

-¡Ya cálmense!

-Disculpa Hilde.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?

-Nada, es solo que Duo no quiere reconocer que le gusta Mitsumi.

-Que no me gusta esa niña.

-Con que era eso. Pero si no hace falta que lo admita, se le nota en la cara que está loco por Mitsumi.

-No.

-Vamos, di la verdad. Te gusta, un poquito.

-Bueno, quizás un poco, pero muuuy poco.

Pero justo en ese momento, la chica que todos estaban nombrando había entrado a buscar su cartera y escuchó todo.

-Disculpen... Yo... Vine por mi cartera...

-Claro Mitsumi, aquí está. Adiós.

-Adiós…

Mitsumi olvidó por completo el asunto y regresó a su casa.

En la calle, Wufei se dirigía a la casa de Sally Po, su jefa. El se había mudado allí desde no hace mucho tiempo. La convivencia era bastante buena, a excepción de alguna que otra pelea con el novio de Sally, Rick, por cuestiones de quién es más fuerte, más valiente, mejor con las espadas y todas esas estupideces por las que discuten dos hombres cuando están bajo un mismo techo.

Como iba diciendo, Wufei se dirigía a la casa de Sally, cuando de pronto se chocó bruscamente con... ¡Shinuu Shenji!

Shinuu: -Disculpe... Oh, eres tu Wufei, ¿qué haces por aquí?

Wufei: -Volvía de una reunión y me dirigía a mi casa. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

-¿Excusa?

-Disculpa, me refería a qué haces aquí.

-Me dirigía a la casa de Mitsumi.

-Ahhh, ¿por qué no fuiste a cenar a su casa el otro día?

-Ehhh... Porque... Cómo decirlo... Se me olvidó.

-Entiendo. Jajaja...

A Shinuu le pareció extraño ver a Wufei reír así, pero igual lo imitó. Como se hacía tarde, la chica se despidió con un beso en la mejilla, por lo que Wufei se puso terriblemente rojo, parecía empapado de sangre.

En la casa de Sally...

La dueña de la casa estaba sentada en el sillón hablando con su novio cuando aparece Wufei, que aún sigue con el rostro color escarlata.

Sally: -¡Wufei! ¿Qué te pasó?

Wufei: -Nada, ¿por qué?

Rick: -Porque estás todo sonrojado.

Wufei corrió al espejo más cercano. Miró su reflejó y, al ver su rostro enrojecido, se ruborizó aún más y corrió a su habitación. Permaneció allí horas, hasta que Rick golpeó la puerta.

-Te llamo una chica, no quise molestarte así que le dije que tú la llamarías. Creo que se llamaba Xinu Yenshi.

-¿No será Shinuu Shenji?

-Si, Shinuu Shenji, es lo mismo.

Wufei, que todavía se encontraba color sangre, se sonrojó más todavía y llamó enseguida al número que Shinuu le había dejado a Rick.

La voz de un hombre adulto lo atendió con cortesía:

-Residencia Sharageth, ¿sería tan amable de decirme con quién quiere hablar?

-¿Residencia Sharageth? ¿Se encuentra alguien llamada Shinuu Shenji?

-La srita. Shenji se encuentra en la habitación de la srita. Sharageth, si me dice su nombre lo comunicaré con ella.

-Soy... Wufei Chang, estuve en la residencia hace poco. Trabajo con Mitsumi.

-Espere un momento, Sr. Chang.

Al instante, Wufei fue comunicado con Shinuu.

Wufei: -Hola Shinuu.

Shinuu: -Ho... Hola Wufei.

Mitsumi (interponiéndose entre su amiga y el teléfono): -¿Qué quieres Chang?

W.F.: -Quiero hablar con Shinuu. No creerás que quiero oírte a ti.

Shinuu: -¿Qué sucede Wu?

W.F.: -¿Wu? Como sea, quería saber por qué me llamaste.

-Ah, eso. Era para... preguntarte por qué te sonrojaste tanto cuando me despedí.

Wufei (cuyo rostro ya no es más que una bola roja colgándole del cuello): -Eh... Yo... Yo no me sonrojé... no sé de que hablas... Vaya que dices cosas extrañas. Adiós.

-Adiós...

-¿Qué te sucede Shin?- preguntó Mitsumi, al ver la entristecida cara de su amiga.

-Nada... Nada...

-Déjame adivinar. Chang no te trató muy amablemente ¿cierto?

-No sé que le pasa a ese chico, primero me trata bien, me saluda y habla conmigo; y luego es como si me ignorara.

-Pues yo creo que es obvio que lo estás volviendo loco.

-Es probable. Pero tengo miedo de que no sea de la forma que quiero.

-Shinuu, no hables así, sabes que no entiendo bien ese idioma tan romántico.

-Disculpa, a lo que me refería es a que temo que no lo esté volviendo loco porque el guste de mí.

-¿Y por qué mas podría ser?

-Quizás el nunca sintió nada por mí, y yo lo perseguí tanto que estoy asfixiándolo y Wufei ya no sabe qué hacer para librarse de mí.

-Shin, ¿cómo se te ocurren esas cosas?

-No lo sé. Pero creo que el no siente nada hacia mí.

Y las chicas siguieron hablando de Wufei durante un momento largo, hasta que oscureció y prepararon todo para que Shinuu se quedara a dormir.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien… eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Battousai**** Kamiya** Me alegro mucho de que te haya gustado el fanfic Es verdad que falta pelea, creo que más tarde habrá algunas, es que de verdad no me salen muy bien… Y dile a tu primo que si le vuelve a decir gay a mi amorcito Duo se las verá conmigo… muejejeje... Gracias por tu review, espero seguir recibiéndolos. Mucha suerte.

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki:** Descuida amiga, lo bueno es que me dejaste un review para esta ocasión, hazlo cuando puedas, yo sé que a veces uno se olvida de estas cosas. Sé paciente, cada vez falta menos para el final… ARRIBA LA NUEVA SOLDADO!!!

**Angela Alissa Black:** Antes que nada, quiero que sepas que me gustó mucho charlar contigo, eres de verdad muy simpática y divertida. Me gustó mucho tu fic de Beyblade, me gusta como escribes y espero que podamos concretar el proyecto del fanfic conjunto. No olvides mandarme reviews, ¿si?. Suerte.

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 12

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


	13. Ella no me gusta O quizás sí

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Aquí les traigo esta nueva entrega de La Nueva Soldado, espero que disculpen la demora, es que he estado realmente muy ocupada. Muchas gracias a quienes me mandaron reviews!!! Espero recibir más para este cap.

Les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 13¡Ella no me gusta! O quizás sí...**

Mitsumi y Shinuu estaban viendo una película y, cuando ésta terminó se pudo oír una voz joven que dijo:

-Esa es una de mis películas favoritas.

En el momento en que esa voz se oyó, en la puerta de la habitación de Mitsumi que se había abierto y se pudo ver la silueta de un chico en medio de la oscuridad. Al abrirse bien la puerta, ya se podían distinguir los rasgos del rostro y se podía observar como una trenza se asomaba por un lado de la figura.

Mitsumi: -¿Maxwell¿Qué haces aquí?

Duo: -Hola Mitsumi¿cómo estas?

-Estaba bien hasta que llegaste.

-Que simpática.

-Ya déjate de tonterías¿a qué viniste?

-Quería hablar contigo, a solas si es posible.

Dicho esto, Shinuu se retiró, dejando a Duo y Mitsumi solos en la habitación, que seguía oscura.

Mitsumi: -Bien. Ya se fue Shinuu, ahora dime lo que tengas que decirme y vete, es tarde y estoy cansada.

Duo: -¿Podrías ser un poco más amable?

-No.

-Como sea. Yo... solo vine... a explicarte... lo que sucedió... en la casa de Trowa...

-¿Qué¿Lo qué sucedió entre Trowa y Hilde?

-No. Lo que sucedió entre tú y yo.

-¿Qué sucedió entre tú y yo?

-Ya sabes... Cuando regresaste por tu cartera, oíste todo ¿cierto?

-Ahhh, te referías a eso. Sí, escuché todo.

-Bueno déjame explicarte. Yo...

-Duo, tú no tienes que explicar nada, no hiciste nada malo, aparte de haber nacido. Si hay alguien que se comportó indebidamente, ese es Trowa.

-¿Trowa?

-Si. Es muy bajo de su parte andar diciendo por ahí que yo te gusto cuando eso es tan ilógico como que Relena provoque una guerra.

-Genial. Entonces no hay nada que aclarar.

-No.

-De acuerdo. Ya me retiro. Me voy a mi casa solo porque no me da mas miedo, como antes y Hilde me cuida bien y...

-Duo...

-¿Qué?

-Ya lárgate de aquí.

-Como ordenes. Adiós.

-Si. Si. Adiós. No vuelvas.

Al irse Duo, Shinuu regresa a la habitación de su amiga y pregunta qué ocurrió.

Mitsumi: -Nada, es solo que el estúpido de Duo estaba convencido de que yo creía que él gustaba de mí.

Shinuu: -¿Cómo pudo suponer tal cosa?

-Es una historia laaarga.

Era Lunes y Relena se preparaba para ir al colegio, cuando estuvo lista, se escuchó el sonido de una bocina en la calle. Era Mitsumi, que la había pasado a buscar en una especie de limusina con menos asientos, que manejaba ella misma.

Relena subió al auto, donde ya se encontraban Dorothy y Hilde.

-Bien, ahora vamos por Shinuu- dijo Mitsumi, conduciendo su vehículo hacia la casa de la chica nombrada.

Una vez que las cinco chicas se encontraron dentro de la limusina, Mitsumi preguntó:

-Chicas¿les molesta si paso a buscar también a Heero? Después de todo, queda un lugar en el auto.

Hilde, Shinuu y Dorothy estuvieron de acuerdo con Mitsumi, Relena ni se limitó a responder; ya que por un lado quería estar con Heero, y por el otro lado se moría de vergüenza de solo pensar en él.

Ya en la casa de Heero, Mitsumi entró usando la copia de llave que el chico le había dado (vaya que son amigos) y arrastró a su amigo al auto.

Doth, Hildy y Shin se ubicaron de tal forma que el asiento libre quedase junto a Relena, y solo junto a Relena; pero ella estaba tan distraída pensando en Heero, que no lo notó.

Heero fue obligado por las chicas a sentarse en el lugar vacío, quedando muy apretado entre la linda Relena y la puerta.

Durante todo el viaje, tanto Relena como Heero hicieron todo lo posible para no cruzar ni una mirada, y así, evitar que cada uno notase lo avergonzado que estaba el otro. No obstante, la chica rubia logró distinguir un leve sonrojamiento en el rostro del chico que se sentaba a su lado y no pudo evitar imitarlo. Y así continuaron el viaje, con las miradas escondidas y los rostros ruborizados.

Poco antes de que llegaran al colegio, Heero abrió la boca y, tímidamente, dijo:

-Relena...

-¡Heero!

-¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta... Relena?

-Claro... Heero.

-¿Es verdad que un chico llamado Renyshiro te invitó a salir... Relena?

-Ehhh... Si... Pero aún no acepté... Heero.

-_¡Qué suerte!_ ¿Y qué le dirás... Relena?

-Supongo que lo rechazaré... Heero.

-¿Por qué... Relena?

-No me cae tan bien como...

-¿Cómo quién?

-Como tú.

-¿Disculpa¿Dijiste como yo?

-Si, eso dije.

Los dos chicos se hubieran quedado hablando cinco horas más, pero tuvieron que bajar del auto, ya que habían llegado al instituto.

En la entrada del establecimiento, Heero estaba siendo esperado por Trowa, Duo, Wufei y Quatre.

Duo: -Y bien¿qué fue eso?

Heero: -¿Qué fue qué?

-Eso¿por qué entraste rodeado de chicas?

-Cállate idiota, sabes que son Mitsumi, Dorothy, Hilde, Shinuu...

-Y Relena.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?

-Nada, yo solo decía.

-Decías, decías; eso es lo único qué sabes hacer, hablar. Deberías intentar cerrar tu bocota por más de medio segundo.

-Lo intentaré... Algún día.

-Te conviene que ese día llegue pronto.

Quatre: -Por favor chicos, dejen de pelear. ¿No ven qué esta es una mañana fantástica?

Wufei: -¿Qué tiene de fantástica?

-¿No creen que Dorothy luce fantástica con ese nuevo corte?

Trowa: -Hasta que decidió cortarse el cabello, ya casi le llegaba al suelo.

Duo: -Ahora solo falta que se depile las cejas.

Wufei: -Va a necesitar mucho tiempo para eso.

Quatre: -Ustedes dicen porque no tienen novia.

Trowa: -Yo si tengo.

-Tu no cuentas, Trowy.

-¿Trowy?

Duo: -¿Y quién quiere tener al lado a una chica que está todo el tiempo hablando de ropa, quejándose porque se le quebró una uña...?

Quatre: -Celos, puros celos.

Antes de que se desatara una pelea entre Duo y Quatre, aparece Mitsumi en escena y se cuelga de la espalda de Heero (no malinterpreten, son amigos).

Mitsumi: -Hola Heero¿podrías explicarme que demonios pasó dentro del auto?

Heero: -Nada, solo hablaba con Relena.

-Hablas, solo hablas¿para cuándo una declaración en serio?

-Ese tipo de declaraciones no son mi estilo.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? Nunca lo has intentado.

-Lo sé y punto.

-Oye, yo seré quien coloque el punto, no tú. Ahora, solo dile a Relena todo y punto.

-Vaya que eres necia.

-Gracias.

-No fue un cumplido.

-Lo sé. Pero siempre que me dices eso es porque tengo una buena idea.

-Tienes razón, quizás le diga a Relena todo.

-Nada de quizás, solo díselo.

-O.K.

Mitsumi se retira, Heero se queda con sus amigos en silencio, hasta que Duo dice:

-¿A qué se refería cuando preguntó que sucedió 'adentro del auto'?

-Mitsumi me pasó a buscar en su auto; yo subí y allí dentro se encontraban Hilde, Dorothy, Shinuu y Relena. Yo me senté en el único lugar vacío...

-Déjame adivinar, junto a Relena.

-Si, junto a Relena. Le pregunté si era verdad que la habían invitado a salir, ella dijo que sí, pero que rechazaría la oferta.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque dice que yo le caigo mejor que ese tipo, pero no pidas que te aclare porque eso fue lo único que dijo.

-Como si necesitara explicación, está muy claro, Relena se muere por ti y te lo hubiese dicho de no haber sido porque tuvieron que bajarse del auto.

-Puede que tengas razón.

-Yo siempre tengo razón.

-Si, claro.

Más tarde, los chicos se dirigían a la clase de Educación Física. Llevaban los equipos de gimnasia del colegio, que consistían en joggins rojos con las típicas tiritas blancas para los hombres y shorts del mismo color para las mujeres. Los varones llevaban remeras de manga corta blancas con bordes rojos, y las chicas usaban remeras sin mangas ajustadas al cuerpo.

El profesor de Educación Física había organizado un torneo de tenis y dividió a los alumnos, colocándolos en tandas. Luego de varios enfrentamientos, llegaron a los cuartos de final Trowa-Dorothy, Duo-Wufei, Quatre-Mitsumi y Heero-Hilde. Los resultados dieron lugar a la semifinal donde entraron Trowa-Duo y Mitsumi-Heero.

Duo derrotó a Trowa después de esforzarse como nunca lo había hecho y pasó a la final. Heero le hubiese ganado a Mitsumi de no ser porque Relena pasó junto a él y le sonrió, haciendo que éste perdiera el control sobre el juego.

Todo, absolutamente todo el curso se sorprendió por la intensidad del juego final, al chico trenzado le resultaba difícil vencer a su rival, mientras que ella solo se esforzaba por crear estrategias rápidas y efectivas que condujeran la pelota hacia el punto indicado.

Duo: -No me ganarás tan fácilmente.

Mitsumi: -¿Quieres apostar?

-Tus estrategias son buenas, pero te falta pasión.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Esto no se trata tan solo de buenas estrategias, es cuestión de dar lo mejor de uno mismo en el campo de batalla.

-Esto no es una batalla, es un simple partido de tenis. Deberías diferenciar el trabajo de tu tiempo libre.

-No puedes darme consejos sobre eso, ni siquiera sabes lo que es tiempo libre.

-Di lo que quieras, igual ya gané.

-¿?

-Pregúntale al profesor.

-Eso haré. Profesor Studdon¿quién ganó?

Profesor Studdon: -Lo estaba por decir, la ganadora de este mini torneo es la Srita. Sharageth.

Duo: -Rayos...

Mitsumi: -¿Esperabas un resultado mejor? Soy excelente en tenis, basket, patinaje, diferentes tipos de danzas, natación...

-Está bien, ya entendí.

-No te imaginaba tan envidioso.

-Y yo no te imaginaba tan engreída.

-Eso no es cierto, tu vives diciendo que soy una engreída.

-Entonces admites que es cierto.

-Por supuesto que no, nada de lo que tú puedas decir sobre mí es cierto.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no me conoces.

-Afortunadamente.

-Afortunadamente para mí.

-Y para mí.

-Sólo estás enfadado porque te gané.

-Tuviste suerte.

-El único que depende siempre de la suerte eres tú.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No me conoces.

-Tú tampoco a mí.

-Y espero que siga siendo así.

-Yo también.

-Bien.

-Bien.

-Adiós.

-Ya vete.

-Vete tú.

-No quiero.

-Yo tampoco.

-Entonces quédate, de todos modos, están a punto de cerrar el gimnasio.

Más tarde, Mitsumi se encontraba en la clase de Historia, cuando Heero le preguntó, algo desconcertado:

-Oye, Mitsumi ¿tienes alguna idea de donde está Maxwell?

-Ehhh... ¿Maxwell...? No... Ni idea…

-¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa?

-¿Nerviosa yo...? Para nada... No sé de qué hablas...

Lo que Mitsumi no le dijo a su amigo, era que Duo estaba encerrado en el gimnasio, Mitsumi había hecho innumerables esfuerzos para retrasarlo y lo logró. El chico trenzado se encontraba allí, solo y a oscuras; y con mucha rabia dentro suyo.

Duo: -¡Rayos! Niña malcriada. ¿Y ahora qué hago? El profesor se molestará conmigo. ¡Qué demonios¡La odio¡La odio¡¡¡LA ODIO!!!

Ese último grito fue escuchado por el portero, quién lo dejó salir.

Los pilotos de Epyon y Wing Zero se encontraban haciendo la tarea de historia en el salón cuando de pronto, la puerta se abre bruscamente y aparece Duo, terriblemente enfadado, con ira y rabia en la mirada asesina que le clavaba a la maldita chica castaña.

Duo: -¡Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth! Te juro que de esta clase… ¡No sales viva!

Mitsumi (fingiendo una tierna cara de 'yo no fui'): -Duo¿qué te sucede¿Por qué me miras así¿Yo que hice¿Por qué siempre me hechas la culpa de todo? Yo no te he hecho nada. Solo quiero caerte bien.

Duo: -¡Pues te aviso que no lo consigues¡Me caes pésimo¡Te odio! Y... yo… voy… a... ¡¡¡MATARTE!!!

Mitsumi (aún fingiendo): -Pero Duo, yo no tengo nada en contra tuya, al contrario, me agradas, y mucho...

Duo detuvo su instinto asesino tras las palabras de la chica, en un momento llegó a creer lo que ella le decía y se sonrojó. Luego salió de la trampa, pero se quedó pensando un momento más en cómo sería eso, lo pensó y repensó, sin saber por qué; hasta que el profesor dijo:

-Joven Maxwell, si ya terminó con su ira asesina, lo invito a sentarse y a que escuche lo que queda de la clase.

Luego de eso, Trowa, Quatre, Wufei y Duo estaban caminando por el pasillo...

Quatre: -¿En verdad dijo eso?

Duo: -Si, y frente a todo el curso.

Trowa: -Increíble.

Wufei (leyendo uno de sus tantos libros de psicología): -"Cuando una persona de carácter frío expresa sus emociones de manera pública hacia otro individuo por el que siente un marcado rechazo, puede deberse a un desagrado hacia el otro sujeto y a un intento por herir su balance emotivo o espiritual" (no me pregunten de dónde saqué eso).

Duo: -En español, si no es mucha molestia.

Wufei: -Está jugando contigo.

Trowa: -Puede que Chang tenga razón.

Quatre: -Vamos chicos, Mitsumi no parece tan mala.

Duo: -Sería lindo creerte, pero tu dices lo mismo de todo el mundo.

En otro lugar del pasillo, Heero y Mitsumi estaban cerrando sus casilleros.

Heero: -¿Qué fue eso?

Mitsumi: -¿Qué fue qué?

-Lo que le dijiste a Duo en la clase.

-Ah, eso. Solo fue un intento por calmar su ira.

-Creo que el baka se lo tomó en serio.

Mitsumi miró a Heero a los ojos un momento y luego dijo, totalmente despreocupada:

-Pues si el muy estúpido creyó lo que le dije, no es mi problema, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer que preocuparme por ese idiota.

-Tu reputación bajará mucho después de esto.

-Te equivocas, soy una asesina; y los asesinos siempre son vistos como asesinos.

Heero se entristeció un poco por el comentario de su amiga, el quería olvidar todo lo que había hecho, pero no podía por una simple y única razón, él había sido un soldado y lo seguía siendo.

-Tienes razón, fuimos asesinos y lo seguimos siendo. Pero me juré a mi mismo que cuando acabemos con los ex-soldados de OZ olvidaré todo mi pasado y comenzaré una nueva vida.

-Quizás no debas olvidar absolutamente todo tu pasado, porque eso significaría olvidarme a mí, a tus otros amigos, incluso a Relena...

-Cierto, hubo momentos en vida que fueron bastante buenos, pero luego vienen la guerra, la sangre, la muerte...

-Y luego vinieron la paz, la libertad, el amor que ahora sientes por Relena...

-Rayos, lo peor que le puede pasar a alguien como yo es que le digan que tuvo una vida agradable.

-¿Qué acaso no fue así?

-En una parte muy pequeña. ¿Y qué hay de ti¿Tuviste una vida feliz?

-Mi padre murió cuando yo tenía 6 años, mi madre es la mujer que más odio en el mundo, se casó con un idiota mantenido y, solo dos años después de la muerte de mi padre, esa serpiente le dio vida a una rata llorona. Comencé a entrenarme un año después del asesinato o suicidio de Johann y desde entonces, lo único que puedo contemplar es muerte y sangre. Si a eso llamas felicidad, entonces soy la persona más afortunada del mundo.

-Mitsumi, no puedes vivir pensando en vengar a tu padre.

-¿Por qué no?

-Piénsalo así, tu vives única y exclusivamente para vengar a tu padre, después de u tiempo lo consigues y ¿luego qué? Ya no tendrás ninguna razón para vivir.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan filosófico?

-Eres mi mejor amiga, siempre me has dado buenos consejos y me has ayudado en todo, solo quiero demostrarte que yo también puedo ser bueno dando consejos.

-Lo sabía. Es todo cuestión de orgullo, si no es por soberbia, tú ni siquiera piensas.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Es lo más cierto que dije el día de hoy.

-Es lo único cierto que dijiste el día de hoy.

-Entonces admites que es cierto.

-No, no dije eso.

-Si, si lo dijiste. Te escuché fuerte y claro.

-Rayos, odio cuando me ganas.

-Lo sé, por eso me divierte tanto hacerlo.

-Todas las mujeres son iguales.

-¿Qué todas las mujeres somos...? Heero, deberías pasar menos tiempo con Wufei.

-Cállate.

-O.K.

Después de la escuela, Mitsumi se ofreció a llevar a las chicas a sus casas y estas aceptaron. Claro que, por el simple hecho de ser chicas, no pudieron resistirse a estacionar frente a un espectacular centro comercial y gastar gran parte de su dinero en ropa.

Dos horas más tarde, Hilde regresa a su casa; Duo la estaba esperando en un sillón y, al verla, la regaña:

-¡¿Se puede saber adónde te metiste?!

-A mí también me alegra verte. Fui de compras con las chicas.

-Estás loca, ir caminando del colegio al centro comercial, queda lejísimo.

-Vaya que eres tonto, no fui caminando, Mitsumi nos llevó a mí y a las demás.

-¿Mi... Mi... Mi... Mitsumi...?

-Si, Mi-Mi-Mi-Mitsumi.

-¿Y hablaron de algo?

-Obvio, somos mujeres, siempre hablamos entre nosotras.

-Me refería a sí hablaron de algo vinculado conmigo.

-Para nada¿por qué habríamos de hablar sobre ti?

-No lo sé, sólo olvida lo que dije ¿de acuerdo? Y bien, fuiste de compras¿qué compraste?

-Muchísimas cosas: dos vestidos, una bonita falda, blusas de diferentes colores e innumerables perfumes y accesorios.

-Es increíble la capacidad que tienen las mujeres para gastar dinero en ese tipo de cosas.

-Entonces, tu eres una especie de mujer.

-¿?

-¿Cuántos conjuntos diferentes compraste esta semana¿5¿6¿7?

-En realidad, ocho.

-¿Lo ves?

-De acuerdo, lo admito, me gusta comprar ropa. Es que ya es una especie de adicción.

-Sin embargo, siempre usas el mismo conjunto estilo sacerdote.

-Vamos Hilde, sabes que este "traje" tiene una historia inviolable.

-¿Sabes? En eso te pareces a Mitsy.

-¿Mitsy¿Quién demonios es Mitsy?

-Cierto, tú no conoces nuestros "códigos secretos".

-¿Códigos secretos? Hilde, estás confundiendo a tu amigo.

-Lo siento. Como iba diciendo, en eso te pareces a Mitsumi.

-¿Cómo te atreves a compararme con esa estúpida malcriada?

-Es que ella es como tú, no puede vivir sin comprar prendas nuevas y, a pesar de todo, jamás se separa de su conjunto negro.

-_Que por cierto, se le ve bastante bien..._ Ejem... Primero: La estúpida engreída y yo no nos parecemos en nada. Segundo¿No se enfada la niña cuando le dicen Mitsy?

-Para nada¿por qué?

-¿Recuerdas cuando me quedé a dormir en la casa de Heero?

-Si, te daba miedo la noche y no querías regresar.

-No hacen falta tantos detalles.

-Disculpa.

-Bien, el tema es que yo le dije Mitsu y se disgustó muchísimo.

-¿Le dijiste Mitsu a Heero?

-No, a Mitsumi.

-Ahhh.

-¿Por qué se enfada conmigo y con ustedes no?

-Es que nosotras no le decimos Mitsu, le decimos Mitsy.

-Es prácticamente lo mismo.

-Quién sabe. Quizás no le guste la letra "U" o quizás, solo le caigas mal.

-Espero que sea la primera.

-¿Por qué?

-Ehhh... Por nada... Solo olvida lo que dije...

-Como quieras. Oye Duo¿qué es lo que más te gusta de Mitsumi?

-Nada, a mí no me gusta Mitsumi.

-Pero si en la casa de Trowa dijiste que te gustaba un poco.

-Dije 'un poco'.

-Bien¿que es lo que más te gusta de ese 'poco'?

-Hilde, no fastidies.

-Vamos, dímelo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

-Buena pregunta, es solo curiosidad.

-Si, claro.

-Vamos Duo, solo dilo.

-Bien, pero reitero que ella no me gusta.

-Bueno¿pero que le ves para qué te guste un poco?

-No lo sé, tiene bonitos ojos castaños claros que se ven bien en su mirada fuerte y asesina, su cabello castaño se ve genial con esas grandes ondas estilo sirena y un cuerpo bien formado.

-Si eso para ti es "un poco"...

-Ya déjame. Ya contesté tu pregunta y, vuelvo a decírtelo por décima vez, ella no me gusta.

-Claro Duo, lo que tú digas...

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Bien… eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos la próxima semana.

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Angela Alissa Black** Gracias por dedicar un tiempito a leer este fic y dfejarme un review, no importa que haya sido cortito, lo importante que lo sigas leyendo y te siga gustando! Suerte con todo.

**Valeria:** Es un milagro que Duo haya admitido que le gusta Mitsy, sobre todo con lo mal que se llevan, habrá que ver que siente la antipática piloto hacia él. Gracias por tu review, me alegro de que te guste la historia!

**Battousai Kamiya:** Gracias por tu review y por defender a Duo-chan de los comentarios hostiles de tu primo! Jaja… Besos.

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki:** Cada vez falta menos, ya llegamos a la mitad de donde te quedaste (capítulo 24, no?)… Gracias por ser paciente! Nos vemos!

**Vicky Yun Kamiya:** Te agradezco tus consejos y los tomaré en cuenta para relatos futuros, pero, como siempre aclaro, esta historia ya está terminada y me mantengo firme en no modificar ni una sola letra. De todos modos, son muy válidos tus consejos (y de hecho tienes razón). Me alegro que te haya gustado la historia pese a esos detalles. Mucha suerte!

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 14.

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


	14. Bodas x 1000

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, pero estuve esperando que llegaran algunos reviews para actualizar. En este capítulo, un nuevo personaje entra en escena de una forma no muy sutil...

Les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 14: Bodas x 1000**

Heero paseaba por la calle, se suponía que debía regresar a su casa pero decidió quedarse un rato caminando por todos lados, sin rumbo fijo; como solía hacerlo en los viejos tiempos. No pensaba en nada ni nadie más que en Relena, sus ojos azules, su largo cabello de finas hebras de oro, su sonrisa de princesa estilo "Disney", su voz melodiosa... En fin, todas las cualidades que él veía (o imaginaba) en Relena.

De pronto, el piloto 01 se choca con otra persona, quien cae al suelo.

-Discúlpame, ¿te ayudo?- dijo Heero con una extraña amabilidad.

-Si, muchas gracias- contestó la otra persona, levantándose y enfrentando su mirada con la del chico. Heero se sonrojó al ver los ojos de Relena.

-Relena...

-Heero...

-Relena...

-Heero...

-Relena...

-Heero...

-¡Ya déjense de esas estupideces!- gritó una voz conocida.

-¡Mitsumi! ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntaron Heero y Relena en unísono.

-Salí a caminar un rato. ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?

-Lo mismo que tú.

-Entiendo. Y ¿qué fue eso?

-¿Qué?

-"Relena... Heero... Relena... Heero... Relena... Heero..."- representó el "diálogo", imitando las voces de sus amigos.

-Ahh, eso. Nada, absolutamente nada- se apresuró en responderle el chico de ojos azules, tratando de callar a su amiga.

-Si, claro Heero. Te creo, te creo...

Dicho esto, Mitsumi se fue, dejando al soldado perfecto y la joven pacifista solos otra vez. Al no notar reacción alguna en el chico que tenía frente a ella, la chica rubia optó por retirarse, pero Heero la detuvo, sujetándola del brazo.

-Espera Relena, tengo algo que decirte.

-¡Heero!

Nota de la narradora: No esperen que Relena diga algo que no sea 'Heero', ya que es lo único que se le escucha decir con seguridad en los 52 capítulos de la serie incluyendo el OVA. Con esto no digo que la chica me caiga mal, pero yo creo que esto es verdad. Díganme si no están de acuerdo conmigo.

-Relena... Yo... Yo te... Yo te... Yo te amo... Relena...

-Heero...- la ministra, reina y todo lo demás se dio vuelta, quedando frente a Heero, quien la acercó a él, la abrazó y la besó con mucha dulzura.

Pero ninguno de los dos sabía que había otras dos personas en diferentes extremos del lugar que los espiaban con una mezcla de triunfo y asco. Una de esas personas era Mitsumi, el otro era Duo.

-Eso es dulce y románticamente... ¡ASQUEROSO! Pero me alegro de que Heero me haya hecho caso una vez en su vida- decía para sí misma la estoica piloto castaña.

-Así que el soldado perfecto no era tan perfecto después de todo. Jamás pensé que una cámara fotográfica fuese tan necesaria- se dijo a su vez el trenzado de ojos violáceos, sacándole fotos a la romántica escena.

-Quién quiere fotos si puedes tener un video- dice Mitsumi, con su filmadora, al ver a Duo.

-La niña se me adelantó, pero yo seré quién publique esta primicia- dice Duo, percatándose de la presencia de Mitsumi. Tomando un celular, llama a Trowa: -Hola Trowa, de pronto recordé que tú tenías una columna en el periódico de la escuela y me preguntaba si no era mucha molestia publicar unas fotos de Heero besando a Relena.

Mitsumi (hablando con Shinuu por su celular): -Hola Shin, soy Mitsy. Solo quería que publicaras en el periódico escolar una noticia que hablara sobre Heero y Relena, tengo un video de ellos dos besándose en la calle. Sé que puedes, después de todo, tú eres la editora. Es urgente, ya que aquí cerca esta Maxwell tomándoles fotos a los dos y creo que le está pidiendo a Barton que publique la noticia en su columna. Quiero que le PROHIBAS a Trowa Barton que publique esa noticia, ponla en primera plana si puedes.

Ambos espías se retiraron del lugar, como si nada hubiese ocurrido, minutos después de que Heero y Relena se separaran para respirar.

Al día siguiente, en la oficina donde se redactaba el periódico escolar, surgió una predecible pelea entre Shinuu Shenji, la editora; y Trowa Barton, un columnista.

-¡No puedes!- gritaba enfurecida la editora.

-¡¿Por qué no puedo?! ¡Es MI columna!- replicaba el columnista.

-¡Y es MI periódico!

–Pero es una noticia excelente.

–Por eso merece un lugar en la primera plana.

-¿Por qué la nota debe llevar tu nombre?

–Porque yo la escribiré.

–No, yo la escribiré.

–Yo tengo mejores imágenes, y soy amiga de los protagonistas.

–Y yo soy amigo de Wufei.

Cuando Trowa dijo esto, la chica se quedó en silencio, totalmente enrojecida y tímidamente dijo: -¿Estás negociando?

–Si tú aceptas...

–No entiendo.

–Déjame publicar esta nota con mi nombre y el de Duo, y te aseguro que tu relación con Wufei mejorará rápidamente, como por arte de magia.

–Debo consultarlo.

Shin telefonea a Mitsumi y le comenta lo sucedido, Mitsumi se resiste un poco pero, como aprecia a su amiga, le dice que acepte y que si Trowa llega a traicionarla, se las verá con la mejor asesina del universo (o sea, Mitsumi). De todas formas, la noticia no pudo ser publicada, ya que la directora (Relena) censuró el periódico antes de que éste saliera a la venta. Por lo tanto, Trowa se rehusaba a cumplir el trato que había hecho con la editora, por lo que Mitsumi se vio obligada a citarlo en su casa para... matarlo...

Trowa era un chico muy valiente (obvio, es un piloto Gundam) y decidió enfrentarse a la piloto 06, así que, después del colegio, se dirigió a la mansión de la chica.

Discutieron varias horas, enfrente de Samantha, George, Kiroshi y Matt, quien pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo con su padre desde la muerte de Rockselly. Por fin, Trowa aceptó cumplir su promesa, justo a tiempo, ya que Catherine lo estaba esperando en la calle con el auto para regresarlo a la casa.

Mitsumi acompañó a su amigo, por llamarlo de algún modo, hacia la puerta, mientras Matt la seguía como un perro (se había vuelto insoportable desde que enviudó). Pero el molesto hermanastro se detuvo en shock al contemplar por primera vez a la hermosa chica que se encontraba en la calle, dentro de un auto.

-¿Qui... Quién es... Quién es esa chica?- preguntó Matt, levemente sonrojado.

-¿Ella? Se llama Catherine. Es mi hermana- respondió extrañado el piloto de ojos verdes.

-¿Tu her... mana…?

–Si mi her-mana. Oye Matt, ¿te sucede algo con ella?

–No... Para nada...

El piloto 03 se retiró con su hermana y Matt siguió el auto con la mirada hasta que éste se perdió en el horizonte.

-Matt... Matt... ¿Matt? ¡¡¡Matt!!!- Mitsumi intentaba "despertar" a su hermanastro.

-¡¿Qué?!- grita Matt, sobresaltado.

-¿Qué te sucede con Catherine? Matt... Rockselly murió hace muy poco y tú todavía la lamentas, deberías esperar a que su imagen se borre de tu cabeza antes de comenzar a fijarte en otras mujeres. De lo contrario podrías lastimar a Catherine y a ti mismo.

-Esto es diferente Mitsumi, esa chica en verdad me gusta.

-Quién sabe, quizás hasta llegues a casarte con ella.

-¿Y desde cuándo tu eres tan optimista con respecto al amor?

-Desde que tú estás todo el tiempo encima de mí y necesito alguien que te aleje. Pero si tú te casaras con esa chica, sería una boda agradable... ¡Boda! ¡Qué demonios! ¡Quatre y Dorothy! ¡Se casan en UNA SEMANA!

En efecto, después de una semana, Quatre y Dorothy celebraron su boda. Trowa era el padrino, por ser el mejor amigo de Quatre; y Relena la madrina, por ser el centro de admiración de Dorothy.

Por razones más que obvias, invitaron no solo a los pilotos y a sus amigos, también invitaron a Matt, por más quejas que obtuviesen de parte de Mitsumi. Pero Trowa pidió que lo dejaran ir con su hermana, por lo que en la boda volvieron a encontrarse la chica circense y el hermanastro insoportable. Un nuevo flechazo recorrió el cuerpo de Matt y el de Catherine.

Pero Matt no iba a dejarla pasar esta vez, se le acercó lentamente y le preguntó si quería bailar con él, de una forma cortés y bastante disimulada. En realidad no había muchas parejas bailando, sólo se encontraban Trowa y Hilde, Sally y Rick (el novio de Sally, por si no se acuerdan), Lady Une y Treize, Marie Maia y Kiroshi (el chico insistió tanto que lo dejaron ir), Relena y Heero (que bailaban más abrazados que cualquier otra pareja) y, obviamente, Quatre y Dorothy. Los novios y/o esposos de las hermanas de Quatre querían bailar también, pero las chicas estaban tan ocupadas llorando y emocionándose que no les prestaban atención a sus pobres parejas.

En otro lado del hermoso salón se encontraban Wufei, Duo, Shinuu y Mitsumi. Las dos chicas hablaban sobre la fiesta, y los dos chicos las miraban, se miraban y de tanto en tanto murmuraban "_mujeres_". En un momento, Dorothy se acercó a sus amigas y les dijo:

-Chicas, ¿ustedes no bailan?

–No, no me gusta mucho bailar- contestó Mitsumi.

–Y menos con otra mujer- agregó Shinuu.

–Si no fuesen tan antipáticas ahora estarían bailando con esos dos- dijo Dorothy, señalando a Maxwell y Chang.

–Ni en mis peores pesadillas, Kiroshi es más soportable que el baka trenzado- se negó Mitsumi.

–Y no se por qué, pero siento que Wufei me odia- dijo Shinuu, con tristeza en la mirada.

–Shin, eso no es cierto, es sólo que Wufei prefiere estar muerto antes de admitir que fue vencido por una mujer.

–Pero si yo jamás vencí a Wufei en nada.

–Yo creo que sí lo venciste. Ahora ve, háblale y haz que se de cuenta de lo afortunado que es en tener a una chica como tú que esté loca por él.

Shinuu asintió y se sentó junto al chico oriental. No se sabe cómo, pero a los cinco minutos ya estaban bailando y sonriendo de una manera muuuuuuy dulce. Pero algo había fallado en los planes de "Cupido Mitsumi", ella jamás pensó que ahora estaba sola con el idiota de Duo y ahora lo estaba mirando, y no podía alejar su vista de él, no sabía por qué, lo único que sabía era que si no apartaba su mirada de esos ojos violetas él podía llegar a pensar cualquier cosa. Pero lo que más le preocupaba era que lo que podía llegar a pensar Duo fuese verdad, pero eso era imposible, así que simplemente dejó de mirarlo y ya no se preocupó por el chico que tenía al lado.

Duo en ningún momento pensó que Mitsumi lo miraba a él, eso le resultaba algo estúpido. Pero como tenía muchas ganas de hablar con alguien y Wufei se había ido con Shinuu, se acercó a ella para molestarla, lo que era su especialidad.

-Hola Mitsu- saludó el trenzado, tratando de remarcar el "Mitsu", que sabía, tanto molestaba a la piloto castaña.

-Hola Duo- la chica correspondió el saludo con total indiferencia.

-Mitsumi. Te estoy hablando.

-Y yo te estoy respondiendo. ¿Qué quieres?

-¿Ya no te molesta que te diga Mitsu?

-¿Me dijiste Mitsu? No lo había notado.

-Mitsumi ¿te sientes bien?

-Si, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

-Estás extraña.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Se suponía que te enfadarías cuando te dijera Mitsu.

-Entones me llamaste Mitsu para fastidiarme.

-Si.

-No tiene sentido que me enoje si tú me lo pides.

-¡Rayos! Cambiando de tema, ¿cómo lograste que Shinuu bailara con Wufei?

-Solo le dije que se acercara a él, el resto lo hizo ella.

-Entiendo. Tienes un bonito vestido.

-Gracias, Relena dijo que un vestido negro no era muy apropiado para una boda, pero no le hice caso.

-¿Por qué no es apropiado? El negro es un color muy lindo y se adapta a prácticamente todo.

-Quién sabe, Rele pretendía que me vistiera de rosa.

-No te imagino de rosa.

-Eso es porque odio el color rosa. Además no creo que me quede bien.

-Pero Relena no ese vistió de rosa.

-Porque a Heero no le gusta ese color.

-¿Heero y Relena ya están saliendo?

-¿No lo sabías? Si tú estabas el día en que empezaron a salir, hasta les sacaste fotos.

-Y tú los filmaste, me extraña que Heero no se haya enfadado.

-No puede enfadarse por algo que no sabe.

-¿No se lo dijiste?

-No, y tú tampoco.

-De acuerdo, tienes razón.

-Duo...

-¿Qué?

-¿Es verdad lo que dicen en el colegio?

-Eso depende de lo que digan.

-Dicen que estás peleando con Trowa por Hilde.

-¿Quién te dijo eso? Trowa es mi amigo y Hilde es casi como mi hermana. Me parece bien que estén juntos, aunque a veces siento que se apuran demasiado.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-A nada, olvídalo.

Ni bien terminó de decir esto la música dejó de sonar, Heero tomó un micrófono y comenzó a hablarles a todos los presentes:

-Para empezar, quiero felicitar a Quatre y Dorothy por su boda y anunciar que no serán los únicos casados, ya que la srita. Peacecraft/Darlian y yo hemos decidido seguir sus pasos y ella me pidió que lo anunciara ahora así que eso es todo, Relena y yo nos casaremos y los padrinos serán Mitsumi, por ser como mi hermana y Zech, quién además deberá, por insistencia de Relena, conducir a su hermana al altar y controlar sus deseos de matarme hasta el día de la boda.

Dicho esto, Heero soltó el micrófono y se dirigió hacia Relena.

-No puedo creer que me hallas hecho decir eso frente a tantas personas- se quejó el chico de ojos azules, muy enfadado (como si pudiera enojarse con su princesita estilo "Disney").

-Vamos Heero, no es tan malo, además, ¿no estás feliz de que nos casaremos, y tendremos hijos y tú los cuidarás mientras yo trabajo, y como volveré cansada de trabajar, me recostaré y tú tendrás que seguir cuidándolos hasta altas horas de la noche? A mi me alegra mucho ¿y a ti?- dijo la chica rubia, riendo.

-Si, es un sueño...- dijo Heero, con mucho sarcasmo.

-Heero, me alegra tanto que te cases- le dijo Mitsumi, con cara de "realmente te compadezco".

-¡Heero, amigo! ¡Qué alegría! Ahora sabrás lo que es vivir con una mujer, espero que puedas soportarlo, es difícil.

-Cállate baka- le dijo Heero, con una mirada cortante.

-¡Duo ya te escuché!- se oyó gritar a Hilde.

-Hacen una pareja divina- dijo alegremente Relena.

-Relena, por favor, es mi hermana, y la novia de Trowa.

-No dije que eran buena pareja amorosa, sino pareja de convivencia.

-No sabía que había diferencia- dijo Mitsumi.

-Claro que hay diferencia- le dijo el chico trenzado -por ejemplo, tú vives con Kiroshi y no es tu esposo.

-Estúpido, Kiroshi tiene ocho años, y yo no elegí vivir con él.

-No importa, el punto es que yo vivo con Hilde, pero la quiero como mi hermana. ¿Entiendes? Mi hermana. HER-MA-NA.

-Qué carácter.

-¿De qué hablas? Tu carácter es peor que el mío

-Gracias por el cumplido.

-¿Cumplido?

-Me agrada que me digan que mi carácter es fuerte, porque así soy, eso demuestra que no soy una persona hipócrita y que los demás no tienen una falsa idea de mí.

-No entendí nada de lo que dijiste, pero fue un discurso excelente.

-Estúpido.

Así continuó la fiesta, en un momento, Trowa y Hilde se retiraron al balcón y hablaron, sin darse cuenta de que sus celosos custodios (Duo y Catherine) los vigilaban.

-Realmente no esperaba que Heero y Relena se casaran- comentó Hilde.

-Si, fue una gran sorpresa. Es increíble la cantidad de bodas de estos últimos tiempos.

-Por ejemplo...

-Zech y Noin, Quatre y Dorothy, la boda frustrada de Matsumoto Cambridge y esa tal Rockselly Yahany, Heero y Relena, incluso Treize y Lady Une están pensando en eso.

-¿Y nosotros?

-Nosotros salimos hace apenas unas semanas.

-Pero Heero y Relena salen hace apenas días.

Nota de la narradora: Disculpen si los datos acerca de hace cuánto está saliendo cada pareja son erróneos, es que a veces pierdo la noción del tiempo.

Entonces, Trowa hace lo que se supone que debe hacer un hombre en este tipo de situaciones, le propone matrimonio a Hilde (como insisto con los matrimonios). En ese momento, saltan Duo y Cath y se ponen frente a sus respectivos cuñados en posición de karate, o boxeo, o lo que sea.

-Óyeme, pequeña bruja, cuidado con lo que haces con mi hermano- le gritó Cath a una asustada Hilde.

-Catherine, tranquilízate, no es para tanto- decía Matt, que acompañaba a la hermana de Trowa.

-¡Trowa Barton, Triton Bloom o quien seas! ¡Aléjate de mi hermana!- Duo casi se abalanzaba sobre Trowa, enojado, rabioso y con cara de "aquí va a correr sangre".

Trowa y Hilde no les prestan atención y caminan entre los otros dos (y Matt, que estaba en un rincón), saliendo del balcón.

Duo regresa al salón, algo fastidiado, y vuelve a sentarse donde estaba antes. Otra vez tenía ganas de hablar con alguien, buscó a Mitsumi, pero la encontró en la pista, bailando con un chico muy apuesto, de cabello castaño cobrizo, y grandes ojos verdes, parecido a Trowa sin flequillo, pero con la sonrisa de Quatre y una mirada estilo Duo (¡que lindo!).

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Shitsumon no suna** Me alegra que te guste el fic y te haga reír, ya que es uno de los objetivos de la historia (que es principalmente un drama pero tiene dosis de humor). Gracias por tu review.

**Angela Alissa Black:** No voy a hacer comentarios sobre ya sabes tú que anime porque, como tú dices, es top secret. Estoy contenta de que tu entusiasmo por el fic se mantenga. Respecto a Shinuu, mi idea no fue hacerla excesivamente feminista, ya que emparejar a Wufei con feministas lo vi en varias historias y me parece que ya está algo trillado, por lo que decidí juntarlo con una chica más bien normal con la que compartan algo, con una apariencia muy débil pero que lo vuelva loco (para que vea que por más débiles que podamos parecerles, los hombres no pueden vivir sin nosotras… jaja). Las escenas de acción se vienen próximamente, aunque te voy avisando que no son muy buenas ya que realmente me cuesta escribirlas. Y lamento lo de tu fic de BeyBlade, era muy prometedor, pero ya verás que puedes escribir otro quizás mejor… Espero tu review para la próxima!

**Battousai Kamiya:** Gracias por tu review y por defender a Duo-chan de los comentarios hostiles de tu primo! Jaja… Besos.

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki:** Snif… Snif… no sabes cuánto me emociona que notes la evolución en mi forma de escribir, ya que me esfuerzo mucho por superarme día y día y es muy bonito que personas que pueden leer las cosas que escribí hace cuatro años (sí, hace cuatro años inicié este fanfic) puedan ver el progreso… Muchas gracias, de verdad!

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 15.

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


	15. Un hermoso chico llega a la escuela

**LA NUEVA SOLDADO**

**Una chica ingresa al mundo de los pilotos Gundam; pero no es cualquier chica, está altamente entrenada para enfrentarse a todo... menos al amor...**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

¡Hola a todos! Disculpen la demora, estuve vacacionando en las sierras y ya volví renovada y dispuesta a seguir actualizando el fic. Muchas gracias a quienes dejaron reviews y a todos los lectores!

Quiero aclarar, aunque creo que es obvio, que la gran protagonista de esta historia es Mitsumi Reiko Sharageth, personaje de mi autoría, y no alguno de los personajes de la serie Gundam Wing; el coprotagonista es Duo Maxwell pero básicamente la historia es sobre Mitsumi.

Una vez aclarado este punto, les presento este nuevo capítulo...

**Capítulo 15: Un hermoso chico llega a la escuela**

Duo estaba en la fiesta de Quatre y Dorothy, mirando a todos, pero especialmente al extraño y hermoso chico que bailaba con Mitsumi, estaba vestido con un elegante traje gris, una camisa de color rojo bien oscuro, igual que la corbata (que tenía también finas rayas negras) y zapatos negros. Duo no tenía la menor idea de quién podía ser esa persona, así que optó por preguntarle a Quatre.

-¿Quién? ¿El que baila con Mitsumi? Creo que es invitado de Dorothy, pregúntale a ella.- respondió Quatre a la pregunta formulada por el trenzado.

Entonces Duo fue a preguntarle a Dorothy.

-Su nombre es Shaneiroshi Northright, es un amigo de la infancia, ahora dirige la empresa de su padre, ya que su hermano mayor sólo se interesa en coleccionar pinturas. Es un chico excelente, muy educado y apuesto.- dijo la rubia con calma.

-Ya veo... Con que tu amigo.

-Oye Duo, ¿no crees que Mitsumi y Shaneiroshi hacen una pareja maravillosa?

-¿Pareja?

-Si, yo creo que se ven muy bien juntos.

-Si, claro. Lo que tú digas.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio, los alumnos tenían clases de Educación Física.

-Oye Mitsumi, no vayas a encerrarme en el gimnasio como hiciste la otra vez.- le decía Duo a su compañera mientras corrían alrededor del gimnasio.

-Por supuesto que no Duo, como se te ocurre. Además, yo no te encerré. Tú no saliste del gimnasio a tiempo.- contestaba la castaña con sarcasmo.

-Eso fue TU culpa.

- Maxwell, deje de hablar y siga corriendo.- se escucha la voz enfada del profesor Studdon (el profesor de gimnasia, ¿recuerdan?).

-Sí profesor.

Mitsumi ríe (bueno, emite una especie de risa seria y silenciosa).

-También va para usted Sharageth.

-Sí profesor, lo siento.

Una hora más tarde, los chicos estaban practicando esgrima, Mitsumi se enfrentaba a Dorothy, y atacaba con una fuerza y una concentración increíbles. Pero en un momento, su espada es detenida por otra espada, que a su vez es sostenida por un chico cuyo rostro está cubierto por una máscara (o lo que sea que le cubre el rostro a los esgrimistas).

-Señorita, usted ataca con una furia desgarradora, pero permítame decirle que el esgrima no se trata de fuerza, sino de la agilidad de la muñeca. Si quiere, yo puedo enseñarle una técnica efectiva.- Mitsumi oye una vez que le suena familiar y voltea a ver de quién se trata.

-Tú eres... ¡Shaneiroshi Northright!

-Veo que me recuerdas.

-Por supuesto, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Estudiaré aquí un par de semanas, o meses, hasta que termine con los negocios que tengo aquí. A veces, sobrellevar una empresa es muy complicado, tú debes entenderme.

-Sí, es realmente difícil, uno está constantemente de viaje, me extraña que aún me encuentre aquí, pero estoy intentando organizar mis acciones, hacerlas más locales y la mayoría de mis reuniones las hago a través de mi computadora, en una videoconferencia.

-Es una buena idea, debería probarla algún día.

-Sí, algún día. No ahora. Ahora debes enfrentarme. A menos que tengas miedo...

-¿Miedo, yo? Lamentarás haber dicho eso. ¡En guardia!

Mitsumi y Shaneiroshi estuvieron enfrentándose mucho tiempo, hasta que Mitsumi ganó el encuentro y dijo:

-Eres bueno, con un poco de práctica quizás puedas igualarme.

-O superarte- dijo el hermoso chico, extendiéndole su mano.

-Eso sí es imposible- le respondió Mitsumi, estrechando la mano de Shaneiroshi.

En el receso, Mitsumi estaba sentada, escuchando música, con sus ojos cerrados, tarareando las canciones que oía, en voz baja, para que nadie notara su presencia. Pero un chico la notó y se acercó a ella.

-¿Qué estás escuchando?- le preguntó el chico, sentándose junto a ella. Mitsumi se sacó los auriculares, lo miró y le dijo.

-Hola Shaneiroshi, estoy escuchando un CD que me prestó Heero.

-¿Puedo oírlo contigo?

-Por supuesto.

Los dos estaban sentados, escuchando música juntos, cuando llegó Duo, quien quería el CD de Heero.

-Oye Mitsumi, ¿me das lo que te prestó Heero?

-¿Qué no ves que lo estoy escuchando? Todavía me faltan tres canciones para terminarlo.

-De acuerdo, ni bien lo termines, dámelo.

-¿Qué el CD no es de Heero Yuy?- dijo Shaneiroshi, enfureciendo a Duo.

-¿Y qué si así es? El me lo prestó. Y deja de meterte en lo que no te importa.

-¡No le hables así!- gritó Mitsumi.

-Creo que él puede defenderse solo.

-¡Dejen de pelear! Yo me quedaré con el CD. Después de todo es mío- dijo Heero, saliendo de quién sabe dónde.

-Pero Heero... Yo aún no terminé de oírlo, me faltan tres canciones.

-De acuerdo, escucha esas tres canciones y luego me lo pasas ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo. ¿Y tú que te quedas viendo Duo? Ya oíste a Heero, cuando termine de oír el CD, debo devolvérselo a su dueño.

-¡Rayos!

Duo se retira, muy enfadado. Pero estaba mas disgustado con Shaneiroshi que con Mitsumi, ya que Mitsumi siempre es así y era de esperarse que reaccionara como lo hizo, pero ese tal Shaneiroshi Northright no era nadie para meterse en los asuntos que no le importaban. Lo que le extrañó fue la forma en la que Mitsumi defendía a ese chico, como si fuese su novio o algo así. Quizás Mitsumi sentía algo por el amigo de Dorothy y no quería reconocerlo. Pero, ¿por qué pensaba Duo en eso? Ni que le importara mucho la vida de esa chica vanidosa, malhumorada, arisca y gritona. ¿Qué le sucedía? De seguro era solo una estupidez, no debía darle importancia al asunto, ¿qué le importaba a él si Mitsumi estaba o no enamorada de Northright? Eso no era asunto suyo.

Durante el resto de las clases, Shaneiroshi atrajo la atención de todas sus compañeras, por las fascinantes historias y anécdotas que había adquirido en todos los lugares en los que había estado, por su increíble inteligencia y, principalmente, por su extraordinaria belleza, su cabello castaño cobrizo, sus grandes ojos verdes, su irresistible sonrisa y su profunda y simpática mirada.

-¿Alguno de ustedes recuerda todo lo que sucedió desde que llegamos al colegio hasta el día de ayer?- preguntó Duo a sus amigos (Heero, Trowa, Wufei y Quatre).

-No, ¿qué sucedió?- dijo Trowa.

-Se supone que desde que llegamos aquí hasta hace un día YO era el chico más apuesto de este colegio. O al menos, el que siempre estaba rodeado de chicas en el pasillo.

-¿Y qué hay con eso?- preguntó Quatre.

-¿Quieres saber qué hay con eso? Bien, te lo diré. ¿Puedes explicarme quién demonios se cree ese tal Shaneiroshi Northright para arrebatarme MI puesto?

-Duo, ¿estás celoso de Shaneiroshi? Por favor, el chico acaba de llegar, deja que se integre al curso.

-A mí me parece que es demasiada integración para el primer día de clases.

-Duo...

En eso aparece Mitsumi de quién sabe dónde y pregunta, cómo es común en ella:

-¿De quién están hablando?

-De tu novio- se apresura en responder Duo, con sarcasmo.

-¿De qué hablas? Yo no tengo novio.

-¿Y qué hay de Northright?

-¿Estás loco? Shanei es solo mi amigo.

-¿Shanei?

-Si, Shanei.

-Dices que no es tu novio y le pones apodos.

-¿Qué hay con eso? Heero no es mi novio y ya le habré inventado unos cinco apodos. ¿Verdad "Heery"?

Duo comienza a reír incontrolablemente, hasta que es detenido por el revólver de "Heery".

-Deja de reírte estúpido.

-Seré un estúpido, pero no me llamo Heery.

-Tienes razón, te llamas Shinkiñami- se entromete Mitsumi.

-Es Shinigami.

-De acuerdo, Shimirami, es lo mismo.

-¡¡¡SHINIGAMI!!! Me llamo Shinigami. SHI-NI-GA-MI.

-De acuerdo, no te enfades Shirilami.

-Estúpida.

-Cállate.

-Hablando de apodos, ¿podrías explicarme eso de los códigos que tienes con Hilde y las demás?

-No, no puedo, eso es un secreto.

-Las mujeres inventan cada estupidez.

-Te respondería, pero se me fueron las ganas de discutir, debo irme.

-¿Con quién?

-¿Desde cuándo te importa?

Dicho esto, Mitsumi se retira. Está por subir a su motocicleta, cuando es detenida por Shaneiroshi, que la sostiene del brazo.

-Mitsumi, espera, no te vayas, tengo que hablar contigo.

-¿Hablar? ¿Sobre qué?

-Solo sígueme.

El chico conduce a Mitsumi hasta la deshabitada parte de atrás del colegio, donde hay un par de asientos (no sé por qué, si esa parte está deshabitada), le dice que se siente y él se sienta junto a ella.

-Y bien, ¿qué querías decirme?- pregunta Mitsumi, muy tranquila.

-Mitsumi, es que tú... me gustas... me gustas mucho...

-Pero... Shaneiroshi... yo...

-Tú no sientes lo mismo ¿verdad?

-No es eso, bueno, quizás, no lo sé, no te conozco muy bien, realmente me tomó por sorpresa esto que me dijiste.

-Entiendo. Bien, solo quería decírtelo. Sentía que si no te lo decía ahora, nunca más podría volver a acercarme a ti.

-Que tonterías dices Shanei, podemos ser amigos, además, yo no te rechacé aún.

-Entonces, ¿tengo esperanzas?

-Quién sabe. Eso depende más de ti que de mí.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos mañana.

-Si, adiós.

Mitsumi se retira, pero cuando estaba por subir a su motocicleta, es detenida nuevamente, pero esta vez por Duo.

-¿Qué quieres Maxwell?

-Solo quería decirte que escuché todo lo que te dijo Shaneiroshi.

-¿Y?

-Quería preguntarte algo.

-Entonces habla rápido, no tengo tiempo.

-¿Estás enamorada de Shaneiroshi?

-No, ni de él ni de nadie. No soy tan estúpida como para enamorarme.

-Heero está enamorado de Relena.

-Nadie es perfecto.

-Entonces, ¿qué le dirás a Shaneiroshi?

-No lo sé, además, él dijo que yo le gustaba, en ningún momento mencionó que estaba enamorado.

-Vaya que eres ingenua, si se le nota en los ojos que lo vuelves loco.

-¿Y yo que culpa tengo?

-Tienes toda la culpa, por acercársele tanto.

-El fue el que se me acercó, yo jamás lo vi como algo más que un amigo.

-Pero le dijiste que tenía oportunidades.

-Dije que su relación conmigo dependía de él, no dije que fuera a aceptarlo. ¿Y desde cuándo te importa lo que sucede entre Shanei y yo? Hasta donde sé, ninguno de los dos te agradamos- Mitsumi clavó su fría mirada en los ojos violetas de Duo y se retiró.

-Esa chica está loca. ¿Y qué hay de mí? ¿Quién me manda a meterme en lo que no me importa? Que haga su vida, no es mi problema.

Duo se subió a su motocicleta y se dirigió a su casa. En el camino, Duo cantaba su canción favorita cuando, de pronto, se escuchó el sonido de su celular.

-¿Qué sucede G? ¿Hay problemas?

-Si, de hecho los hay, los ex soldados de OZ están fabricando químicos, algunos explosivos, y planean usarlos en una batalla a campo abierto.

-No te preocupes, ya sé lo que debo hacer. Me infiltro en la base, destruyo sus planes, etc. etc. etc.

-Me temo que no es tan sencillo, no vas a poder hacerlo solo, irás con 06.

-¡¿Con Sharageth?! Olvídate G, o voy solo o no voy.

-Tú irás porque yo te lo ordeno, a mi tampoco me agrada 06 pero es la mejor espía que tienen las colonias.

-¡Rayos! De acuerdo, iré, pero que la niña se mantenga bien lejos de mí.

-Tu relación con 06 no es mi problema. Adiós.

En la residencia Sharageth...

"Tilililí, tilililí, tilililí"

-Hola J, así que tenemos problemas. Están fabricando químicos y explosivos y quieres que los destruya, no te preocupes, eso será fácil.

-Como siempre tan bien informada, pero esto no será fácil, por eso, G insistió en que vallas con 02.

-Estás loco, no iré con Maxwell, ¿no puedo ir con Heero?

-Heero es mejor en las batallas abiertas, 02 será estúpido y molesto, pero sabe infiltrarse en una base. ¿Irás?

-Como si tuviese otra opción.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ahora, a responder reviews:

**Shitsumon no suna** No creo equivocarme si digo que este cap. es más largo que el anterior, pero aún así espero que te hayas quedado con ganas de seguir leyendo (soy mala, jajaja) y que sigas mandándome reviews. Y sí es verdad que, aunque Duo siempre es lindo, en el cap. anterior se noto muuucho más! Espero que continúes leyendo. Suerte!

**Mimi Asakura:** Me alegro que te haya gustado mi fic y hayas vuelto a leerlo. Coincido contigo, ¡ARRIBA EL GIRL POWER!

**JanniDeathX87Xx:** ¿Verdad que Duo es todo un amor? Ya viste quién es el chico nuevo, pronostico que le traerá algunos dolores de cabeza a nuestro trenzado… Gracias por leer el fic, espero otro review!

**Rumiko Loveless Tsuki:** ¿Ya se refrescó tu memoria? ¿recuerdas a Shaneiroshi ahora? Me alegra que vayas a leer la secuela, faltan algo de diez capítulos para ésta, asi que habra que tener paciencia… Sigue leyendo, espero tu review!

Eso es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el cap. 16.

Matta ne!

Noe Wing Deathscythe 300


End file.
